When the Cloud meets the Lightning
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: UA C'est un devoir d'anglais qui pousse la rencontre entre Cloud et Lightning,alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se connaisse. C'est aussi ce devoir qui va faire naitre entre eux plus qu'une amitié. Merci Mr Xemnas! Cloud x Lightning
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs!_

_Certains doivent ce demander " pourquoi Lightning et Cloud? Où est-ce qu'elle est partie nous chercher ça?" Et bien pour vous répondre, tout cela est partit d'un délire, que mon à moi Cloud et moi nous nous sommes tapés quand nous étions cosplayés. Mais vraiment un délire, c'était du grand n'importe quoi sans aucun sens. Je voulais sauter d'un pont pour détourner un train de la SNCF, mais Cloud m'en à empéché. Pas très fin n'est-ce pas? Mais mine de rien, on s'était bien marré! XD_

_Et au fur et à mesure, On à décidé de caser Cloud et Lightning ensembles, mais quelque chose de serieux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils se sont donc retrouvés mariés, Cloud l'harcele pour avoir un enfant ( si si! XD) enfin voila,voila...._

_Et Crudette, une de mes principales lectrices, m'a proposé d'ecrire une fiction sur ces deux là, la fiction que vous vous appretez à lire d'ailleur. Après avoir trouvé des idées, eh bien je me suis mise au boulot, et voila le travail! _

_Pour situer un peu l'histoire, elle se passe dans un univers alternatif, un peu du même genre que Final Fantasy VIII. Le cadre, il s'agit d'une université, dans laquelle les élèves apprennent à se battre, la littérature, enfin une école quoi. Vraiment du même style que Balamb Garden. Ce n'est donc pas la guerre, même si il y a toujours des monstres en dehors des villes. _

_Le point de vue de narration sera principalement vu par rapport à Cloud, sauf pour quelques chapitres ( bwah ah ahah! XD) où ça sera celui de Lightning. Il y aura à peu pres sept ou huit chapitres, plus un épilogue que j'ai tapé presque en premier XD Donc voila, je ne suis pas trop trop habituée au fiction longues, c'est pourquoi si jamais il y à quelque chose de pas net ou d'incompréhensible, n'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir!_

_Je fonctionne également par reviews, parce que je ne vois pas l'interet de poster si personne ne lit. Vraiment, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprecient ce que j'ecris._

_Bon! Tout ce baratin pour dire quoi? XD Eh bien une bonne lecture, et en esperant que ma fic vous plaise! Et aussi un leger ( ahem XD) clin d'oeil à Papy, il se reconnaitra!_

_Enjoy!_

_Prologue _

-" Donc tu t'en vas maintenant?"

-" Oui. A vrai dire, je suis déjà en retard."

Cloud rangea ses dernières affaires sans sa valise, et la boucla pour de bon après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Sa mère l'observa un moment sans rien dire et fit quelques pas dans la chambre désormais vide.

-" Tu es sûr que tu veux partir? " lui demanda t-elle d'un air inquiet.

-" Tu sais maman, je ne m'en vais pas dans un autre pays, je vais juste m'installer un peu plus pres de l'université mais, ça ne m'empechera pas de revenir ici." répondit Cloud en se levant avec un sourire. Sa mère tentait toujours de le dissuader de partir du cocon familial, mais il avait prit sa décision depuis un bout de temps. Il regarda tout autour de lui, en se souvenait des nombreuses années qu'il avait passé ici, toute son enfance en somme et il n'avait jamais déménagé de toute sa vie. L'idée de partir le fit vaciller un moment, mais le doute ne resta pas bien longtemps dans son esprit.

" Même si je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il faut que je parte..." termina t-il.

Il vit sa mère baisser les yeux. Elle culpabilisait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cloud rouvrit vivement la bouche pour tenter de se ratrapper, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-" Tu te feras beaucoup d'amis là bas, j'en suis sûre. Et tu te feras de meilleurs souvenirs qu'ici tu verras." lui fit elle avec un sourire.

-" Oui, tout ira bien."

Le sourire de sa mère était contagieux, et il ne se laissait pas de le voir. Mais au fond, plus il restait ici, plus elle le perdait.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, et Cloud se baissa lentement pour atrapper sa valise pour sortir, suivit de pres par sa mère.

Il sortit les clés de la maison de la poche de son manteau et lui les tendit, mais elle lui attrappa les épaules et le prit contre elle pour une étreinte réconfortante.

-" Que tu es grand maintenant! J'arrive à peine à te faire un calin!" gloussa t-elle.

Cloud ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'afficher un sourire qu'il voulait sincère.

" Garde donc ces clés, comme ça si tu passes à l'improviste, tu ne te retrouvera pas sur le palier de la porte."

-" Alors je les garde."

Il vit une tête brune ébourrifée avec un sourire accroché au visage arriver au loin, par dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Il était temps pour lui de partir, et pour de bon.

" Zack arrive, il faut que j'y aille...." annonça Cloud en se détachant de sa mère.

-" Oh! Alors prend soin de toi mon fils, et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où appeller! Même si ce n'est qu'un coup au moral, n'hesite pas, d'accord?"

-" Toi aussi n'hesite pas maman. Si ça ne va pas, appelle moi. Et en cas d'urgence, le père de Tifa à dit qu'il ferait attention à toi."

-" Ne t'inquiete pas pour ta vieille mère va! Allez file, ne fait pas attendre Zack, et passe lui le bonjour de ma part!" conclu la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Cloud lui fit un large sourire, et commenca à s'éloigner vers Zack après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

-" Hey Cloud, ça va aller tu crois?" demanda le brun avec serieux.

L'interpellé tourna les yeux vers sa maison avec un pincement au coeur, où sa mère lui faisait des grands signes d'au revoir. Après tout, c'était dans cet endroit que reposaient tous ses souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. C'était son chez lui, et il avait du mal à tout quitter sans regarder derriere lui. Mais un souvenir particulierement douloureux le fit grimacer, et c'est ce qui le poussa à tourner la tête. Zack remarqua son malaise et posa un bras sur son épaule en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Au moins il ne serait pas completement seul, et ses amis étaient là pour l'aider à surmonter ça. Il lui fit un sourire et souleva sa valise.

-" Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais je sens que l'année sera bonne quand même, et que tout ira bien." le rassura t-il.

Zack lacha un ricanement, satisfait de la réponse de son ami de toujours, et ils déscendirent ensemble l'allée fleurie vers la voiture du brun. Cloud quand à lui, clignait des yeux à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait.

Il était persuadé que son année serait quand même sympa.

Mais il ne se doutait pas à ce moment qu'elle ne serait pas tranquile et calme pour autant.


	2. Chapitre I

_Voila le chapitre un ecrit avec l'aide de Crudette ! ( qui me tapait dessus avec sa regle pour que je ne perde pas l'inspiration XD) _

_Vous allez pouvoir vous mettre bien dans le contexte de l'histoire, et d'eclaircir un peu ce ténebreux prologue, aunsi que le probleme que Cloud s'obstine à cacher._

_C'est également là que vous allez en apprendre plus sur Lightning._

_Voila, j'espere que vous aprecierez, bonne lecture!_

_Tracklist: _

_Balamb garden- Final fantasy VIII_

_Cloudchasers- Kingdom hearts II_

_Yuna's ballad -Final fantasy X-2_

_Chapitre I_

-"Vous vous êtes gauffrés. Mais pire qu'à la fête foraine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." déclara Mr Xemnas, une aura noire et dangereuse flottant autour de lui.

Cloud ravala son rire immediatement lorsque son professeur d'anglais posa ses yeux noirs sur lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il faisait malheureusement partie des personnes qui n'avaient pas la moyenne au devoir qu'il s'apprettait à rendre.

" Je sais pas trop en quoi vous essayiez de vous exprimer, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas de l'anglais, pour sûr." continua t-il en se massant furieusement les tempes.

Cloud tourna à nouveau la tête vers Zack qui lui souffla discretement _" les repliques de Mr Xemnas sont vraiment mortelles", _et il du penser à la chose la plus triste du monde pour le pas laisser son rire franchir la barriere de ses lèvres.

Oh Dieu savait qu'il le regretterait. Déjà que son petit doigt lui disait qu'il allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, et son petit doigt se trompait rarement. Normalement, dans quelques secondes, Mr Xemnas allait leur demander de faire la correction...

"...Complète du devoir, et me rediger un sujet libre..."

... Totalement en anglais pour ceux qui n'avait pas la moyenne. Cloud n'était même pas surprit de la demande de leur professeur. A vrai dire, il avait déjà commencé à réflechir à un éventuel sujet.

... Ahem, oui, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas la moyenne à ce devoir. Il avait préféré rendre une copie presque blanche plutôt que de rendre tout sauf de l'anglais, et subir le jet de craies. Et oui, il était plutôt malin sur ce coup. Enfin, on pouvait voir les choses sous cet angle, même si evidement la meilleur chose qu'il aurait pu faire était au moins de tenter d'obtenir la moyenne. Ah, c'était bien dur pour lui la rentrée....

Le jeune étudiant jeta un regard autour de lui. Plusieurs élèves de sa classe montraient des signes de déséspoir, comme Tifa qui mordillait nerveusement son crayon, ou bien Seifer qui se frottait la nuque, ou encore comme Tidus qui avait le crâne posé contre la table. Ah non, il dormait. Mais Cloud se doutait bien qu'il était dans la même situation que lui.

" Et comme j'en ai assez d'attendre des copies pendant cinq cent ans, vous me les rendrez lundi prochain, ou bien vous irez dire bonjour à Mme Trèpe Quistis en retenue après les cours." informa Mr Xemnas en fixant Zack, qui était réputé pour rendre ses devoirs en retard, voir même pas du tout.

Le professeur commença à rendre les copies une par une en venant les remettre directement à leur propriétaire, tout en rajoutant quelques petits commentaires plus ou moins encourageants. Du point de vue de Cloud, il s'agissait plutôt d'irronie, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui le préocupait, c'était de savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir rendre un sujet entièrement rédigé en anglais, puisqu'il se doutait bien de ne pas avoir déjà reussi l'interrogation.

Il laissa un moment dériver ses yeux vers la fenêtre, et s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à laisser vagabonner son esprit. Une autre élève aux cheveux rose en bataille, il ne connaissait pas son nom puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel tout en restant parfaitement imobile. Cloud se demandait même un moment si elle ne dormait pas les yeux ouverts, mais ses battements de cils reguliers lui apprirent que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de pretexe pour l'approcher, bien qu'il était un peu intrigué par son cas. Elle semblait être bien amie avec Noctis, l'ainé de la classe, et vu son caractère froid et renfermé, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était du même genre que lui ou non. La seul chose qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire franchement. Un ou deux rictus moqueurs de temps en temps, quelque fois un regard froid, mais généralement, elle semblait plutôt... Ailleur. Tout comme son rire, il n'avait jamais pu en entendre le son. Il se demandait presque si cette fille était capable de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit signe de joie.

Mais comme il se le rappellait mentalement, il ne la connaissait presque pas, donc il ne pouvait pas en juger.

" Et vous Mr Strife.... Bah je ne vais pas vous répeter la même chose que la dernière fois, vous en avez l'habitude maintenant n'est ce pas?" fit la voix de Mr Xemnas. Cloud sursauta et rangea sa curiosité dans un coin de son esprit.

-" Merci monsieur." répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Mr Xemnas lacha un soupir devant la réaction un peu trop positive de son élève, et continua sa distribution. Cloud s'autorisa à esperer un instant, puis porta les yeux sur sa copie.

" Pas de miracle pour moi...." lacha t-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas spécialement déçu, puisqu'il était partit sur l'idée qu'il allait devoir faire le sujet de ratrappage.

Zack leva un sourcil interrogateur et Cloud fit non de la tête.

-" T'en fais pas. Moi non plus." le rassura t-il avec un sourire.

Bon, au moins il ne semblait pas être le seul dans cette situation des plus perilleuses.

Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'asseya sous le pommier du campus, et attendit patiement Zack, Aerith et Tifa, qui devaient être sans doute en train de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres d'internat. Et oui, leur université acceuillait aussi des élèves les jours de semaines, et Cloud était bien heureux de ne pas être l'un d'entre eux. Il avait son propre appartement pas très loin du centre ville, où il vivait seul depuis qu'il avait quitté le cocon familial. Zack lui avait plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il était partit de chez lui, et il répondait simplement qu'il avait envie d'être plus autonome.

En réalité, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien avec sa mère. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais connu son père, où alors c'était qu'il était beaucoup trop petit pour pouvoir garder un souvenir de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé à sa mère qui il était, où il était, à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle se contentait de lui répondre très vaguement. Il ne savait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il portait son nom, Strife, et que sa mère répetait sans cesse qu'il lui ressemblait énormément.

A vrai dire, Cloud ne savait même pas si il était mort, ou bien si il était simplement partit pour ne plus jamais revenir, et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Il avait alors appris à grandir sans père, et sans se poser plus de questions que ça. Enfin, evidement que si, il s'en posait des questions, mais il se contentait de les garder pour lui.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, sa mère allait de plus en plus mal. Elle s'était mise à boire, et un jour où Cloud avait du la récuperer en catastrophe dans un bar, elle lui avait hurlé en larmes qu'il lui rappellait trop son mari qu'elle aimait toujours plus que tout. Il savait bien qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un aveux.

Un aveux qui lui avait fait profondément mal. Alors il l'avait laissé au soin du père de Tifa qui était autrefois sa voisine, et il avait bouclé ses bagages quelques jours plus tard pour quitter sa ville natale, Nibelheim.

Il n'avait pas totalement abandonné sa mère, il n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Il préferait juste ne plus vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, pour éviter de la faire souffrir d'avantage. Et puis selon lui, elle était bien plus heureuse de le voir arriver pour les vaccances, ou les fêtes.

Cloud leva machinalement sa tête vers le ciel. Cette histoire, il n'avait pu en parler qu'avec Aerith, qui était une sorte de confidente psychologique pour lui, et avec personne d'autre, même pas Zack. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on le plaigne, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il avait juste envie qu'on l'écoute quand il avait besoin de parler, et Aerith faisait preuve d'une extreme patience. Elle écoutait les autres sans pour autant les juger, ni les plaindre, ni les blâmer.

Voila, Cloud ne voulait pas être jugé. Il n'avait besoin que d'une épaule pour avancer, voila tout.

-" Serais-tu encore en train de revasser Strife?"fit une voix féminine derriere son dos.

Cloud lacha un sourire et tourna la tête.

-" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Tifa, ça te plairait que je t'appelle Lockheart à longueur de journée?" repliqua t-il en regardant ses trois amis s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-"Bah, ça ne me changera pas beaucoup tu sais, déjà que Xemnas ne m'a pas laché de l'heure...." se défendit Tifa d'un air boudeur qui plissait nerveusement sa jupe d'uniforme.

Zack, qui s'était allongé dans l'herbe, se redressa soudainement, ce qui eu l'effet de faire sursauter ses trois camarades.

-" En parlant de Xemnas, vous avez reussi votre interrogation?" demanda t-il.

-"Tu connais déjà ma réponse..." commença Cloud en secouant negativement la tête.

-" Je pense que tu l'aurais su si j'avais eu la moyenne." continua Tifa en croisant les bras.

-" Moi oui! J'ai eu seize, j'étais plutôt étonnée!" termina joyeusement Aerith en tapant dans ses mains.

Les trois autres baissèrent la tête en même temps, comme si une force divine avait déposé une enclume sur la nuque de chacun d'entre eux. Cette histoire d'interrogation leur avait vraiment ruiné le moral.

-" Est ce que vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu avoir la moyenne?" demanda Cloud en luttant contre la pression démoralisatrice sur sa nuque.

-" J'étais trop occupée à me lamenter sur mon sort...."

-" Il me semble que Yuna oui, je crois qu'elle a eu douze." répondit Aerith.

-" Yuna? Tu parles, elle ne fait qu'apprendre les mots par coeur, je ne garantie pas qu'elle ait simplement comprit la consigne." déclara Zack en se rallongeant.

-" Et à part Yuna? Noctis?"

-" Noctis est très studieux en effet, mais pourquoi tu t'interesse à lui?"

-" C'est pas spécialement à lui que je m'interesse, c'est plutôt à ses capacités en anglais qui pourraient m'aider à faire mon devoir de ratrappage."

-" Oh mais je peux t'aider moi! Je me débrouille plutôt bien en anglais!" proposa Aerith avec un large sourire.

Cloud se retint au dernier moment de grimacer et Tifa étouffa son rire en voyant son expression faussement neutre. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa camarade mais... Aerith était réputée pour demander un rendez vous à quiconque lui devait une dette, ami ou pas. Et Cloud... N'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir avec elle, il en avait déjà fait l'experience, et il s'était retrouvé dans un magasin à faire du shopping avec elle. Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son amie de temps en temps mais là.... Il n'avait pas vraiment le coeur ni le courage pour ça.

-" Je ne vais pas non plus te le demander à chaque fois...." fit il en esquissant un petit sourire.

-" Mais tu pourrais tu sais! Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi!"

-" Hm.... Je vais y reflechir, mais sinon, vous n'avez pas d'autres idées?" continua le blond avec l'éspoir de changer le cours de la discussion.

-" Euh... Il y avait pas cette fille avec qui tu discute de temps en temps Aerith? Je ne me souviens plus de son nom...." se souvint Zack en fronçant les sourcils et Cloud souria devant l'effort intellectuel de son meilleur ami.

-" Tu veux parler de Farron?" l'interrogea Tifa en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

-" Farron?" répeta le blond.

-" Ah oui! Tu as raison Zack, elle a eu dix-sept à l'interrogation! Tu sais Cloud, la fille avec les cheveux rose courts d'un côté, et longs et ondulés de l'autre, avec des yeux bleus."

Il n'en fallu pas d'avantage à Cloud pour identifier la fameuse Farron. Il s'agissait de la fille à côté de la fenetre qu'il observait ce matin pendant le cour d'anglais. Il était vrai que quelques fois elle discutait avec Aerith, et il l'avait plusieurs fois croisée dans la chambre d'internat de son amie. Deciement, le hasard faisait bien les choses.

-" Farron, c'est son prénom?" demanda Cloud, qui avait soudainement une montée d'espoir.

-" Non, son prénom c'est Lightning, tu ne lui avais jamais parlé ?"

-" Hm... Pas spécialement, du moins pas assez pour connaitre son nom." avoua t-il en reflechissant.

-" J'avais oublié qu'elle est douée pour les langues, elle est plutôt du profil littéraire." ajouta Aerith.

Cloud s'autorisa un instant pour reflechir interieurement, et laisser ses trois amis dans leur discussion. Il avait enfin une... "Excuse" pour pouvoir connaitre un peu plus cette fameuse Lightning qui l'intriguait depuis un bout de temps, mais était-ce vraiment naturel d'aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un dont on ne connait à peine le nom? Il pouvait très bien demander de l'aide à Aerith et se plier une nouvelle fois à ses caprices, mais dans le fond, il avait plutôt envie de se tourner vers la belle inconnue.

_" Hein?! La belle inconnue?! Mais je vais pas bien moi!" _se giffla t-il mentalement. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle ne laissait pas la gente masculine, voir même féminine, indifférentes, mais il s'enfonça furieusement dans le crâne qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et se repassa l'information en boucle. Tout cela ne serait... Que purement scolaire. Si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Cloud hesita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il le faisait, il le faisait pas, il le faisait, il le faisait pas....

-" Tu crois que... Qu'elle accepterait de m'aider?"

Il le faisait.

Aerith passa ses iris verts de Tifa à Cloud avec un sourire angélique accroché au visage.

-" Bien sûr! J'organiserais une belle cérémonie, et compte sur moi pour arroser les fleurs de ta tombe tous les jours." lui lança t-elle joyeusement.

-" Quoi?!" s'écrièrent les trois autres en coeur.

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant leurs expressions.

-" Mais non je plaisante! Tu n'as rien à craindre Cloud, Lightning est quelqu'un de très gentille,et je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de t'aider pour ce devoir." le rassura t-elle en tapottant ses épis blonds.

-" Heureuse? Parce que cette fille peut etre heureuse? On dirait un véritable congélateur, elle est plutôt bien assortie avec Noctis qui est une armoire à glace!" rétorqua Zack avec une moue sceptique.

-" Mais naaaaan, c'est parce que tu ne les connais pas bien, Lightning est une fille très chaleureuse et Noctis au fond est un garçon très timide et attentionné." le contredit Aerith avec fierté.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui traduisait un peu leur inquietude. Cloud se demandait à cet instant si sa camarade n'était pas clairvoyante, mais tout simplement naive. Après tout, elle avait bien dit un jour que Tidus cachait en lui une véritable inteligence... Et ça, ça faisait profondément peur à Cloud. Si Aerith avait raison, alors cette fameuse intelligeance était vraiment très très bien cachée.

Mais après tout elle était sa confidente depuis toujours, et il se décida à lui faire confiance à propos de cette Lightning.

-" Je... Pense que je vais lui demander son aide." annonça t-il à ses amis. Il vit Aerith lui offrir son plus grand sourire, Zack haussa les épaules, et Tifa se contenta de baisser la tête. Le blond porta d'ailleur son attention vers cette derniere. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure, et il se demanda si quelque chose la tourmentait.

-" Bon, j'ai promis à Terra de m'entrainner avec lui, donc je vous dit à plus tard les amis." déclara Zack en se levant paresseusement et Aerith en fit de même.

-" Et moi je dois aller voir Aqua!" se justifia t-elle.

-" C'est ça, vous allez encore faire semblant de nous encourager?"

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Zack." fit Aerith avec la plus grande innocence.

-" Mouai..."

-" Ah Cloud, si jamais tu veux aller voir Lightning, je crois qu'à cette heure là elle est en entrainement avec le professeur Squall.C'est la salle qui est à l'opposé de la votre il me semble." rajouta la jeune fille en se tournant vers son ami.

-" La salle du professeur Squall? Oui oui, je vois où elle est."

-" Tu la trouveras surement là bas."

-" Compris. Merci Aerith."

-" Pas de quoi! A tout à l'heure vous deux!"

-" A tout à l'heure." termina Cloud en leur faisant un signe de main.

Il se tourna vers Tifa qui était toujours assie, et qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Peut-être avait-elle des problèmes? Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui lança un regard inquiet.

-" Est ce que tu vas bien Tifa? Tu as l'air absente?" lui demanda t-il.

La brune ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, pour la refermer automatiquement. Il avait la confirmation que quelque chose la dérangeait, et qu'elle hesitait à en lui parler.

-" Non, non, je vais bien. Un peu fatiguée." lacha t-elle finalement.

-" Sûre?"

-" Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas."

-" Bon... Si tu le dis." Il preferait ne pas insister d'avantage pour ne pas l'agacer. Il connaissait son amie d'enfance, et les rares fois où elle était énervée, il savait qu'il vallait mieux la laisser tranquile, surtout quand il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Il retint un soupir, et jeta un oeil sur sa montre. Mince, ils avaient passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait à parler, et si il ne se dépechait pas, le cour de gunblade risquait de se terminer. Le blond releva alors, et hissa son sac sur son dos.

" Bon, je vais aller voir cette fameuse Lightning alors."

-" Je n'ai rien à faire, je peux venir avec toi?"

-" Hein? Euh, oui si tu veux, pas de probleme."

Elle se releva à son tour et attrappa son sac, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les salles d'entrainement. Cloud était un peu étonné. Pas spécialement sur le fait qu'elle voulait venir avec lui, mais plutôt sur le ton qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle lui avait posé une question, mais laissait plutôt entendre qu'elle viendrait avec lui qu'il accepte ou non. Mais sur le chemin, ils s'étaient mit à parler de tout et de rien, et elle avait retrouvé son sourire petit à petit, ce qui rassura un peu Cloud. Il n'aimait pas que Tifa, d'ordinaire si joyeuse et volontaire, perde le moral, et l'entendre rire lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il considérait ses amis comme des membres de la famille qu'il n'avait pas vraiment, hormis sa mere et ses grands parents qu'il voyait de temps en temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les salles d'entrainement, et ils jetèrent un oeil sur les fiches des professeurs cloués à côté des portes. Tifa l'appella au bout de quelques secondes, et lui désigna du doigt une salle au fond du couloir. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et décidèrent de s'asseoir sur les bancs. Ils jetèrent un oeil autour d'eux, mais ils ne virent pas les cheveux rose de la fille qu'ils recherchaient, aussi ils décidèrent d'attendre la fin du cour.

-" Hey, salut vous deux! On vient faire du tourisme?" fit une voix masculine à côté d'eux. Cloud tourna les yeux et reconnu Seifer et son éternel sourire arrogant. Il semblait plutôt content d'avoir de la companie, et avait l'air de royalement s'ennuyer.

-" Plus ou moins. Le cours est terminé?" interrogea " le touriste".

-" Bientôt oui. A chaque fin de cours, le prof appelle quelques élèves pour disputer un match avec lui, et ce ptit rigolo qui se bat en ce moment est le troisième appellé. Une fois rétamé par le prof, il devrait en avoir un quatrième, et normalement c'est finit pour aujourd'hui." expliqua Seifer en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Dans leur université, chaque élève devait choisir une discipline de combat en début d'année. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts, épées, batons, armes de jets.... Cloud avait porté son choix sur les épées longues tout comme Zack, tandis que Tifa s'était dirigé vers le combat au corps à corps. Les élèves de la classe avaient donc des heures en classe divisée pour les activités sportives, et en classe entiere pour tous les cours theroriques. Cloud ne connaissait donc absolument rien concernant l'organisation des autres cours de combats et était donc comme l'avait dit Seifer plutôt: en parfait touriste.

Il tourna ses yeux vers le match que disputait un élève contre le professeur Squall, mais le plus jeune semblait plutôt mal partit. La vitesse à laquelle Squall portait ses coups était impressionante, rien à voir avec ce que Cloud était supposé savoir faire de son côté. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi ressemblait le style de combat avec une gunblade auparavant, mais il devait avouer que même si cet élève n'avait pas l'air très doué, il était quand même impressioné. Seifer fit un décompte en partant de cinq, et en cinq secondes net, l'élève se retrouva à terre face au professeur qui l'avait vaincu.

-" Tu es trop hesitant, il faut que tu ais plus confiance en toi." conseilla Squall à son élève en lui tendant une main pour se relever, main que l'élève accepter volontier. Le reste des élèves se mirent à applaudir, et Seifer consultat simplement son chronometre sous l'oeil curieux de Tifa.

-" Ce gamin n'a pas tenu deux minutes face à lui, je suis toujours le premier." lui expliqua t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-" Premier de quoi?"

-" C'est un petit jeu entre nous, celui qui tient le plus longtemps face au prof gagne le respect de tous les autres élèves."

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel. Bon dieu ce que certains élèves pouvaient être débiles parfois. La plupart des professeurs qui enseignaient le combat étaient de vrais vétérants de guerre, il était pratiquement impossible de leur faire mordre la poussière. Et puis le respect de tous les élèves... Il n'y croyait pas trop, honnetement. Surtout pas quand on voyait les élèves en question.

La voix du professeur Squall le sortit de sa reflexion.

-" Mais c'est bien, tu as fait des progès, continue comme ça. Bien, j'appelle un dernier élève, et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pourrez aller vous changer." déclara t-il en atrappant sa liste et un crayon pour y ecrire rapidement quelques notes.

Cloud vit Seifer se redresser nerveusement. Toute trace d'ennuit avait disparu sur son visage pour laisser place à un air vraiment interessé.

-" Il faut trop qu'il me choisisse." lacha Seifer en souriant.

-" Hein? Mais tu as vu à quelle vitesse ce gars vient de se faire battre?" repliqua Tifa.

-" Hey, la gunblade, c'est pas pour les feignants je te signale! C'est une pratique qui demande beaucoup d'equilibre et de volonté, deux qualités que je possède."

-" Ben voyons, et pourquoi est ce que le prof te choisirait toi plutôt qu'un autre?"

" Vous pouvez pas comprendre." trancha Seifer en fixant Squall de ses prunelles azur.

Cloud se demanda si il n'étaitpas tout simplement idiot, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux.... Une sorte de lueur qu'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer. Il y avait quelque chose en Squall qui lui donnait l'envie d'aller se battre contre lui. Le professeur en question termina sa note, et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa liste, mettant fin au suspense intenable des élèves.

-" Lightning Farron." appella t-il finalement en posant son carnet un peu plus loin.

Cloud ne pu s'empecher de sursauter. Lightning Farron? Il avait vraiment bien entendu, ou bien il avait un problème d'audition? Mais il se rendit compte que ses oreilles allaient très bien lorsqu'il vit une tête avec des cheveux rose arriver devant le professeur. Et il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Lightning Farron était bien la fille qu'il avait observé dans la matinée.

-" Oh... C'est pas plus mal..." fit Seifer qui se redressa soudainement avec un regard doublement interessé et Cloud haussa un sourcil. " Cette nana est sacrément douée. En fait, mit à part le prof lui même, c'est la meilleur personne qu'il m'est été donné de combattre." continua le blond avec un sourire.

-" Elle est si forte que ça?" demanda Tifa avec étonnement.

Seifer croisa les bras et fixa les deux futurs adversaires avec attention.

-" Jugez donc par vous même."

Cloud tourna alors ses yeux vers la fameuse Lightning.

Celle-ci semblait toujours aussi calme et aussi neutre qu'à la normale. Elle dégainna sa gunblade et courba le dos pour saluer son professeur, sans doute comme on le lui avait appris à le faire. Squall en fit de même, et ils se mirent en garde en même temps, les yeux rivés sur l'autre.

" Regarde ses yeux gamin." intima Seifer à Cloud, qui passa outre le "gamin" et s'executa sans poser de questions. Malgrés son visage impassible, Lightning laissait ses yeux exprimer quelque chose.

-" C'est... De la détermination?" demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Dans le mille. Elle n'hesitera pas à se battre pour de vrai, je vous le garantie." approuva l'étudiant.

Seifer venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit de métal résonna dans la salle. Lightning venait de commencer son assaut contre Squall, qui venait de parrer son coup plutôt violent. Elle enchaina plusieurs coups vers plusieurs points vitaux, en prenant soin de garder ses distances et de parrer mécaniquement chaque contre-attaque. Le combat allait de plus en plus vite et de force croissante, le professeur qui semblait jusqu'ici se contenter de se défendre, décida de passer à l'offensive. Mais son élève ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance de lui porter une attaque. Elle prit même l'avantage au bout d'une minute de coups acharnés.

Cloud était réllement impressionné par les mouvements des deux combattants. De plus, Seifer avait bien déclaré que Squall était un meilleur parmis les meilleur, et que le plus long combat disputé était pour le moment de deux minutes. Le blond laissa ses yeux observer celle qu'il était venu chercher, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lightning... Souriait? Il cru un instant qu'il s'était trompé à cause de la vitesse où se déroulait le combat, mais apres quelques secondes d'observation, il du se faire à l'evidence qu'elle souriait bel et bien.

A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si vivante, elle qui d'ordinaire semblait vide et indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le changement était... A la fois radical, mais aussi perturbant il devait l'avouer. Il avait réllement du mal à regarder autre chose que son sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Squall recupera l'avantage après avoir esquivé une estocade qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Elle semblait avoir du mal à recuperer son souffle, et elle perdait en vitesse au fur et à mesure que le combat durait. Cloud se surprit à interroger Seifer avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir en lui.

-" Tu crois qu'elle peut gagner?"

-" Hm... Non, je crois que là c'est foutu pour elle. Elle avait l'avantage sur presque tout le combat, mais elle commence à fatiguer. Son style de combat est rapide et efficace, mais il demande beaucoup trop d'efforts. Elle aurait déjà gagné contre n'importe qui, mais le prof n'est pas comme les autres." pronostiqua Seifer en attrappant son chronometre.

Lightning avait en effet du mal à garder sa vitesse de départ, et Squall, qui avait un genoux à terre, profita d'un très court moment de répis pour lui porter un coup droit. Elle eu juste le temps de parrer, mais tomba sur ses genoux à cause du choc des deux gunblades. Le professeur en profita pour se relever vivement et la désarmer. Le match était alors terminé.

-" Woah.... C'est excellent Lightning... Tu es vraiment sur la bonne voie..." articula Squall en tentant de récuperer un rythme cardiaque stable. L'élève se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de remerciement, et elle attrappa la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Le reste de la salle se mit à applaudit, y comprit Seifer qui tendit son chronometre à Cloud.

Il indiquait exactement trois minutes vingt secondes. C'était tout bonnement impressionant.

" Très bien, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez allez vous changer, et passez une bonne journée." conclu le professeur en se dirigeant lentement vers son carnet de note.

Cloud suivit Lightning des yeux, qui revint vers le banc. Un grand blond avec un bandanna noir, qui n'était d'ailleur pas dans leur classe, lui lança une serviette qu'elle attrappa au vol pour s'essuyer le front. Cloud échangea un regard avec Tifa, puis ils commençèrent à se diriger vers les deux autres élèves et un bout de leur conversation leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

-" Tu y étais presque! Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu le battre Light!" fit le grand blond en remuant les bras.

-" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et non, tu sais très bien que le professeur Squall me ménageait, comme d'habitude." répliqua la fille aux cheveux rose d'un ton neutre. Le garçon au bandanna ebouriffa alors les cheveux de Lightning, qui poussa automatiquement sa main, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Puis il passa à côté de Cloud et de Tifa, leur adressant un petit sourire, avant de sortir de la salle en sifflotant. Lightning le suivit de ses yeux bleus, et remarqua enfin la presence des deux autres.

"_Beaux yeux" _nota mentalement Cloud au passage. Il se retint de se fracasser la tête contre le mur en public, mais décidement, il était irrécupérable aujourd'hui. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, et se focalisa plutôt sur sa cible.

-" Très beau combat. J'étais vraiment impressionné." fit il avec un sourire.

-" Merci." répondit simplement Lightning en hochant la tête.

Cloud pensait avoir un sourire en remerciement, mais c'était raté.

.... Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il attendait un sourire au juste?

Le blond pria de toute ses forces que son mal être n'était pas visible exterieurement.

-" Tu es vraiment très forte." rajouta Tifa en la fixant. Lightning tourna ses yeux vers elle et la dévisagea un bref moment avant de se se masser la nuque avec sa serviette.

-" Hm." fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il y eu un silence tendu entre les trois étudiants, mais Tifa le brisa soudainement.

-" Il faut que j'y aille Cloud, à demain." fit elle en sortant rapidement de la salle avant que l'appellé eu le temps de repondre quoique ce soit, le laissant seul avec sa nervosité et la source de celle-ci.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers Lightning qui attrappait une bouteille d'eau tout en s'asseyant sur le banc. Le calme et l'indifférence hors normes de cette fille méttait vraiment Cloud mal à l'aise, et il se demanda un instant si il n'allait pas renoncer à ce pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Comment pouvait-il engager une conversation avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Mais la fille en question brisa le silence au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Est ce que ton amie va bien?" lui demanda Lightning entre deux gorgées.

Le blond fut alors rassuré qu'elle engagea la conversation. Serieusement, ça lui enlevait un poids au coeur!

-"Je ne sais pas trop, elle est comme ça depuis un petit moment."

-"Hm.... C'est la première fois que vous veniez ici pas vrai? Alors je suppose que vous aviez quelque chose à me demander non?"

Decidément, il sentait qu'il allait vraiment bien aimer cette fille. Directement au but, pas besoin d'étoffer les choses d'avantage. Elle lui plaisait. Enfin, non! Ce qui lui plaisait, c'est d'eviter une perte de temps inutile.

-"Oui, c'est à propos de l'interrogation d'anglais que le professeur Xemnas nous a rendu. Tu as eu la moyenne?" commença Cloud.

-" Exact, j'ai eu dix sept."

-" C'est ce que m'avais dit Aerith. Et tu sais que ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu doivent rédiger un sujet libre?"

-" Hm, hm. Et?"

Cloud inspira discretement, et prit son courage à deux mains. Allez Strife, go, go, go! Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait se lancer d'un coup!

-"Est ce que tu accepterais de m'aider pour rédiger le mien? Je n'ai déjà pas reussi à faire cette interro, alors un sujet entier..." demanda t-il en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

Lightning le fixa un instant, et lacha un leger sourire qui fit le fit sursauter. Est ce qu'elle se moquait de lui? Oh non... Il allait passer pour un véritable cretin et...

-" C'est d'accord. Tu as une idée du sujet?"

Cloud se sentit soudainement tout leger. Elle avait accepté! Non, il avait forcément mal entendu, ou bien elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui demandait?

-" Tu....Accepte de m'aider?"

-" ...Ben oui?"

-"... Vraiment?"

-" ...Oui vraiment, pourquoi?"

Cloud secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Lightning ne semblait absolument pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de son camarade, qui partait vraiment dans l'euphorie.

" Tu... Enfin euh... Tu vas bien?" lui demanda t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-" Oui oui! Tu me sauves vraiment, merci beaucoup!" répondit Cloud qui tentait de se recentrer en se massant toujours la nuque.

-" Ce n'est qu'une rédaction tu sais..."

-" Je sais, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu accepte de m'aider."

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dit quelque chose dans ce genre?!

-" Eh bien... Je suis aussi contente de pouvoir t'être utile alors. Quand est ce que tu veux qu'on commence à rédiger ton sujet?" répondit Lightning en se levant lentement.

-" Je ne sais pas... Quand tu seras motivée et disponible."

Dans le fond, il aurait aimé lui dire " tout de suite", mais il savait que ça ne ferait pas bon genre. De un, elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée, normal puisqu'elle venait de se battre, et de deux, il devait lui même rentrer chez lui pour se poser un peu. Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer depuis ce matin. Même si il avait envie de rester avec elle. Voila, c'était exactement à cause de ce genre de pensées qu'il devait vite rentrer chez lui, et aller se coucher direct.

-" Là je suis vraiment trop crevée, alors on pourra commencer ça demain si tu veux." fit Lightning.

Oh? Alors l'idée de rester avec lui lui avait traversé l'esprit à elle aussi?

... Cloud se traita mentalement de crétin profond.

-" C'est d'accord. Où tu veux qu'on se retrouve, et quand?"

-" Le toit du lycée, ça te va? Il n'y a jamais personne là bas, au moins on sera tranquile. On à qu'a se retrouver là bas après le cours théorique si tu veux."

Un endroit vide de toute présence, juste avec Lightning? Oh que oui ça lui allaiiiiiiit.

-" D'accord, ça marche. Alors on se dit à demain?"

-" Ouaip, à demain. Bonne soirée."

-" Bonne soirée à toi aussi, et merci hein."

-" Au plaisir." termina Lightning et Cloud lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main en sortant de la salle.

A peine avait-il mit un pied dehors, qu'il lachait déjà un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il était en viiiiiie! Enfin, il était en vie, et en plus, Lightning n'avait pas l'air de le détester! Du moins elle ne l'avait pas ignoré, et elle avait même esquissé un sourire. Tout allait pour le mieux, et Cloud se sentait vraiment leger, leger, leger... Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il était heureux. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un sujet de redaction, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier. Mais il était content. En plus, tout s'était bien passé avec elle. Que pouvait-il demander de plus? Peut-être que le lendemain vienne vite. Il avouait avoir hâte de parler un peu avec Lightning.

Cloud hissa son sac sur son dos, laissa un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres, et il traversa le campus pour sortir de l'université. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il avait beaucoup à faire dans son appartement. En particulier pour son devoir. Et il ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute pour revasser.


	3. Chapter II

_Salut les gens! Ouaiiii je sais, je suis à la bourre... Comme d'habitude... Mais j'ai tapé une autre fiction qui fait l'équivalent de cent pages de textes, encore sur Cloud et Lightning, vous pourrez la retrouver dans la même section que celle là, elle s'appelle Origins. Elle est super longue, mais elle à l'air de plaire pas mal, hesitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil. M'enfin sinon à part ça, je suis super contente de voir que je me suis faite des lecteurs/lectrices! Moi qui pensait que ça allait interresser personne cte fiction à tendance kitch xD Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

_Gravity of Hearts: __ Axel et Roxas sont effectivement ensembles! Je peux garantir que ce n'est pas le seul couple yaoi dans cette fic, il y en aura bien deux ou trois encore. Et pour Lightning, ouai trop, elle à une tête de littéraire contrairement à Cloud qui fait très scientifique. C'est pour ça qu'il est nul en anglais! xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review!_

_Supy: __ Rah je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Cloud et Lightning ensemble ça fait bien rever... Faut remercier mon Cloud pour m'avoir motivé à faire ce pairing xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espere que la suite te plaira!_

_Et sans plus attendre, voila le chapitre 2, avec une chtite selection de musique pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Enjoy!_

_Tracklist:_

_Lazy afternoons- Kingdom Hearts II_

_The order that must be protected- Final Fantasy Dissidia_

_Chapitre II_

C'était une bonne idée d'aller faire un tour à la plage. La mer bleue, le sable blanc, le calme et le beau temps....

Bon, déjà pour le beau temps c'était mal partit. Ce n'était absolument pas la saison du soleil chaud dans le ciel libéré de tout nuages. Normal, c'était l'hiver. Il faisait extrèmement froid, et la météo avait d'ailleur prevu des chutes de neige dans la journée.

Mais c'était bien aussi la neige. La ville était vraiment très belle toute blanche. Un des soucis des étudiants résidait dans l'obligation de porter l'uniforme, et cela peu importe la saison. Encore heureux, ils avaient le droit de mettre des manteaux, même si cela ne les empechait pas de devenir des esquimaux pour autant.

-"Cloud! Arrete de revasser!"

L'interpellé sursauta quand il sentit une boulette de papier entrer en collision avec son front. Il releva le nez de sa feuille gribouillée de dessins, et tira la langue à Zack qui semblait extemement fier de sa bétise.

Oui, il revassait et alors?

Il n'y pouvait rien si le cours théorique sur les tactiques de combat à adopter sur le terrain ne l'interessait pas.

"_Je m'y interesse autant que la reproduction des crevettes roses dans la partie sud equatoriale de l'Amazonie, autant dire pas du tout_." grogna le blond mentalement. Il était bloqué dans cette salle depuis déjà une heure et demi, et il se demandait vraiment si il allait en sortir indeme, donc sans séquelles psychologiques. Il était d'une nature calme, soit, mais il fallait pas abuser non plus.

Et puis même si Zack l'avait sortit de ses reflexions internes, il ne semblait pas mieux au niveau de l'écoute du cours de Mr Kunzel, et la feuille remplie de lettres déstinées à un pendu qu'il glissait discretement vers Djidane le lui prouvait directement. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui semblait, et il appuyait bien sur le terme semblait, s'y interesser. Ou bien alors ils faisaient comme si.

La seule consolation de Cloud residait dans le fait qu'après cette douce torture qu'était le cours théorique, il allait pouvoir rejoindre Lightning sur le toit, et travailler sur le fameux devoir d'anglais qui l'avait poussé à aller lui parler. Il avait passé toute sa soirée la veille à le preparer, et aussi à revasser evidement. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans son appartement pour le faire.

Le blond s'autorisa à tourner les yeux vers la concernée, qui ne s'était contenté que de lui faire un signe de la main dans la matinée en guise de bonjour. Il se demandait un instant si elle était en train de discuter avec Noctis, son voisin de table, ou bien si elle dessinait, ou encore si elle faisait un pendu comme Zack et Djidane. Mais non. Elle avait simplement la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, et elle regardait inlassablement le ciel. A croire qu'elle ne faisait que ça et prendre des notes. Cloud lacha un leger sourire. Au vu du regard perdu qu'elle avait, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à revasser pendant les cours.

Et voila qu'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Il concentra le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, et se décida à prendre quelques notes, histoire de faire au moins une chose de constructive dans l'heure.

La sonnerie avait à peine rententit dans l'université que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà hors des classes. Cloud rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, et Zack vint le voir en ricannant.

-" Alors Strife, on n'écoute pas mon cours?" fit-il en imitant la voix de Mr Kunzel.

-"Tu peux parler! Si tu crois que ta feuille de pendue que tu partageait avec Djidane était discrete, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil mon vieux." répliqua Cloud avec un sourire.

-" J'étais discret, c'est toi qui es simplement trop fort."

-" Mais bien sûr. Merci quand même pour le compliment."

Zack donna une tape sur son épaule, et l'invita à venir dans sa chambre d'interna. Mais le blond refusa, et lui expliqua qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliotheque avant de rentrer chez lui. Son ami insista, et lui proposa un coup de main dans ses revisions, et Cloud dû trouver une excuse valable pour le dissuader de l'accompagner. C'était son rendez vous!

...Enfin, si on pouvait appeller ça un rendez vous. Alors il lui expliqua qu'il devait travailler seul, car avoir de la compagnie allait le distraire plus qu'elle ne l'aiderait. Et apparement, Zack avait gobé cette histoire, puisqu'il lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule, et lui souhaita bon courage. Et une fois que Zack s'éloigna pour aller voir Aerith, Cloud en profita pour s'éclipsa vitesse grand V. Lightning n'était déjà plus dans la salle, et peut-être était-elle sur le toit en train de l'attendre. Et comme il ne voulait pas faire attendre une demoiselle, et encore moins elle, il se dépecha de sortir, et de monter les éscaliers pour la rejoindre. Elle semblait avoir raison sur le fait que le toit était un endroit tranquile car il ne croisait personne sur le chemin pour y acceder. Tant mieux pour lui, ça le rassurait plus.

Cloud grimpa les éscaliers à la même vitesse que les battements furieux dans son coeur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il paniquait comme ça, il avait déjà parlé à Lightning la veille, et il en était sortit indemne. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux? Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il était seul avec une fille, et là il ne s'agissait pas d'un rencart, mais d'un rendez vous pour travailler sur un devoir. De l'anglais qui plus est, alors il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier. Il se repeta mentalement que tout irait bien, et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte qui donnait sur le toit, il s'immobilisa un moment, pris une bonne inspiration, puis posa sa main sur la poignée pour enfin l'ouvrir. Un frisson parcoura son échine. Bon dieu qu'il faisait froid, et heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre son manteau avant de venir ici. Il balaya l'endroit du regard, mais il ne vit aucune trace évidente de la présence de Lightning.

-" Lightning? Tu es là?" l'appella t-il. Il fit quelques pas un avant pour voir si elle n'était pas assise quelque part où elle ne l'aurait pas entendu l'appeller.

Et soudain, il se figea. Son coeur rata un batement, il ecarquilla démesurement les yeux, l'air ne lui parvenait plus aux poumons et les mots lui manquaient.

"... Oh.... Mon... Dieu...." lacha t-il lentement, les yeux bloqués sur le spéctacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il y avait deux élèves dans un coin du toit, et au vu de la tête qu'ils tiraient, Cloud ne semblait vraiment pas arriver au bon moment. Il les connaissait tous les deux, et le plus agé qui avait des cheveux rouge flamboyant défiant la loi de la gravité des deux lacha son emprise sur les lèvres de l'autre, dont les cheveux blond... Cloud ne parvenait pas à mettre un adjectif dessus tellement ils étaient désordonnés ou ordonnés, cela dépendait du point de vue de chacun. Le plus jeune prit immediatement une teinte écarlate en appercevant le nouveau venu, et le plus agé recula comme si de rien n'était.

-" Hé hé hé.... Salut Cloudy..." fit il innocement.

Il s'appellait Axel et était dans le même niveau scolaire que Cloud, mais dans une autre classe. Un élève plutôt turbulant et incroyablement sûr de soi, pret à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa sympathie, et la plupart des filles craquaient pour son genre rebel. Cloud ne comprenait d'ailleur pas pourquoi, mais en soit, il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

-" Axel... Roxas... Qu...Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là?" demanda Cloud toujours aussi perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-" Bah rien, pourquoi tu nous demanda ça?" répondit Axel.

-" ... C'est moi ou vous étiez en train de vous em..."

-" Non, c'est toi, tu n'as rien vu de tel Cloud, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord?" le coupa le dénomé Roxas, qui était dans un niveau scolaire de moins que les deux autres.

Autant Axel était rebel, mais Roxas était vraiment arrogant parfois. Malgrés son jeune age, il n'hesitait pas à s'imposer quand il le voulait, bien qu'il avait l'air plutôt timide et réservé. Timide, ça il l'était, surtout en ce moment où la couleur de ses joues ne s'arrangait pas au fur et à mesure.

-" Ben..." ce fut tout ce que Cloud était capable de dire.

Et ce fut exactement à ce moment précis que Lightning choisit son moment pour arriver sur le toit. Elle regarda Cloud, puis Axel, puis Roxas, et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre qu'il y avait un malaise.

-" ... Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle neutrement.

-"Rien de spécial, on discutait avec Cloud, mais on à du boulot donc on va vous laissez, pas vrai Roxas?" répondit Axel tellement serainement que les autres se demandaient si il n'était pas moine ou un truc du genre. Roxas se contenta d'un signe de main envers Lightning, et disparu rapidement dans les éscaliers. Axel avec son éternel sourire accroché au visage, commenca à le suivre, mais il se tourna vers Cloud juste avant de refermer la porte.

-" Et vous? Vous allez faire quoi au juste?" demanda-il malicieusement.

-" On va bosser Axel, on va bosser." répliqua Cloud avec un regard qui signifiait " va y dit un truc de travers et je te jure que tu vas me le payer".

- "Bosser sur le toit? Original."

-" On s'est dit qu'on allait faire comme vous. Travailler sur le toit, c'est une bonne idée tu ne trouve pas?"

Axel les regarda l'un puis l'autre, et leur fit un sourire angelique.

-" Alors bossez bien!" termina t-il en appuyant bien sur le deuxieme mot. Puis il s'en alla rejoindre son cadet, laissant les deux autres seuls en silence. Ce gars était décidement un cretin bien finit. Cloud tourna les yeux vers Lightning, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de réaction que d'habitude, ce qui pour une fois, le rassurait un peu. Si elle avait comprit l'énorme sous entendu du roux, elle le cachait plutôt bien.

-" Ces deux là étaient ici depuis longtemps?" demanda Lightning en se tournant vers lui.

-" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose, moi je viens à peine d'arriver." répondit le blond.

Il fallait dire que vu le genre d'activité qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer, ils devaient effectivement être là depuis un moment. Mais Cloud garda cette reflexion pour lui. Décidement, il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui.

-" Axel abuse quand même, il pourrait faire ça ailleur." lacha sa camarade avec un soupir en allant s'asseoir contre le mur.

-" Quoi?! Tu savais?!" s'ecria Cloud. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas où se mettre sinon là, et commenca à sortir une feuille pleine de notes.

-" Evidement, ces deux là n'arretent pas de se becotter dans tous les endroits sombres qu'ils trouvent. La dernière fois, je les ai retrouvés dans le vestiaires de la salle de gunblade." expliqua Lightning en parcourant la copie des yeux.

-" Ah carrément..."

Il retint de justesse un sourire en imaginant la scène. Elle avait du leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure, bien furieuse, armée de sa gunblade. Quoique, il ne l'avait jamais vu furieuse. Mais avec sa gunblade si, ce qui le poussa à poser lui une question.

-" Comment ça se fait que tu es aussi forte au combat? Enfin ne le prend pas mal hein, c'est juste que tu nous a réelement impressionné hier contre Squall." demanda t-il avec curiosité.

-" Aucune idée. Disons que j'aime ça, ça me détend. Tu es dans quel cours toi?" répondit-elle tout en rectifiant rapidement quelques phrases sur la feuille.

-" Dans les épées longues avec Zack et Noctis aussi. Tu y es déjà allée faire un tour?"

-" Ouip, j'y étais allée jeter un coup d'oeil."

-" Est ce que tu te souvient d'avoir vu une grande épée bien large, qui fait à peu pres ta taille?"

-" Ah que oui, elle m'a un peu perturbée celle-la."

-" Eh bien c'est la mienne, c'est ma buster sword." expliqua Cloud avec un grand sourire accroché sur le visage.

Son arme était.... Comment dire... Tout simplement démesurée. Comme il venait de lui dire, la buster sword faisait tout pile la taille du blond, et pour la largeur, c'était bien six ou sept fois la largeur d'une épée normale. Le plus hallucinant était qu'il arrivait à se battre avec une seule main, et ça il en était plutôt fier. Bien qu'il soit d'un caractère calme et reveur, cela ne l'empechait pas d'avoir une musculature bien développée par rapport aux autres garçons de son âge. C'était bien une chose dont il était fier, et il lui arrivait même de remercier son paternel de l'avoir bien batit, ce qui était extremement rare puisqu'il ne nourrissait que du dégout pour lui. D'ailleur, Zack possedait presque la même arme que lui. Leur professeur avait littéralement éclaté de rire en les voyant tous les deux armés d'épées plus grandes qu'eux, puisque ça ne les empechaient pas de se faire ratatiner quand ils se battaient tous les trois. Mais mis à part leur professeur, ils étaient parmis les meilleurs de leur section. Il fallait dire que Zack le poussait beaucoup à s'entrainner avec lui, et Cloud n'aimait pas être à la traine.

-" C'est vraiment toi qui la manie?...." Lightning avait haussé un sourcil suspicieux en levant les yeux de la copie, comme le faisait la plupart des gens lorsque Cloud leur avouait que la buster lui appartenait.

-" Et ouaip!"

-" Nan, serieusement?"

-" Serieusement!"

-" .... Là tu m'impressionne réellement."

-"On ne jurerais pas comme ça hein?" Elle secoua la tête. " la casi-totalité des gens ne me croient pas quand je le leur dit. Mais c'est bien la mienne."

La jeune étudiante lacha un " woah" visiblement admiratif, et Cloud ne pu s'empecher de lacher un rire. Elle savait être expressive quand elle voulait, et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Au moins cela prouvait qu'elle était belle et bien vivante et pas seulement faite que de glace. Quoique, il était sûr et certain que derrière cette barrière froide, il y avait un coeur chaud qui battait et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de l'entendre. Il voulait que les gens soient heureux, sa mère l'avait élevé dans cette philosophie, mais là... C'était quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas comme avec Zack, Aerith ou Tifa. C'était... Autre chose.

-" Question peut-être idiote, mais technique, où est-ce que tu la range? Les chambres d'interna doivent être trop petites pour pouvoir la faire passer dans un placard non?" reprit Lightning après avoir corrigé le premier brouillon qu'elle lui tendit.

-" Je ne suis pas interne, j'habite en banlieue dans un appartement. Donc du coup, pas de problèmes pour la faire rentrer dans une pièce. Et puis je ne la récupère que les weekend, la plupart du temps je la laisse dans la salle de combat, parce que bon... La trimballer tous les jours, très peu pour moi."

-" Ah, comme moi!"

-" Tu ne vis pas dans l'interna de l'université?" demanda Cloud un peu étonné.

-" Non, j'ai un appartement juste à côté du centre ville depuis deux ans déjà." répondit elle avec un leger sourire.

-" Tu vis seule? Tu n'habites pas avec tes parents?"

-" Et toi?"

Cloud ecarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui retourne sa propre question avant d'y avoir elle même répondu. Et cette interogation signifiait pour lui qu'il avait le choix entre lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité sur son passé. Le blond prefera automatiquement la franchise au mensonge. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui faire confiance non?

-" J'ai quitté ma mere l'année derniere.... Parce que je lui rappellais trop mon père qui est partit quand j'étais petit. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de lui, mais elle si, et elle souffrait à cause de moi. Un soir, elle est partie dans un bar, pour soit disant aller voir une amie, mais elle était en fait partie noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Heureusement, le père de Tifa, qui était le gérant du bar, m'avait appellé pour venir la chercher. Et c'est là qu'elle avait avoué que ça lui faisait mal de me voir tous les jours à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir mon père. Ma mère souffrait de jours en jours par ma faute, et moi je n'étais même pas capable de faire quoique ce soit pour la sortir de là...." expliqua t-il lentement.

C'était toujours une chose qu'il avait du mal à avouer, même si tout s'était plutôt bien arrangé au final. Sa mère allait mieux, et lui, il n'était pas completement seul. Il vit Lightning se raidir, et afficher une mine inquiete. Cloud s'appreta à lui demander si tout allait bien, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-" Ne dis pas ça,ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute! C'est... C'est pas de ta faute si il vous à laissé, et toi tu es ce que tu es, et tu n'es pas ton père! Ta mère devrait le savoir.... Que tu n'y est pour rien...." s'emporta t-elle, dans une reaction que Cloud n'esperait, voir même n'osait même pas imaginer.

-" Je sais bien tout ça, mais...." entama celui-ci en se massant la nuque nerveusement.

-" Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû... Me laisser aller comme ça. Après tout, je ne connais pas toute ton histoire, et je n'ai absolument pas le droit de juger..."

-" Ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout à fait raison..."

Il y eu un silence géné entre les deux étudiants, jusqu'à ce que Cloud prit son courage à deux mains pour relancer la conversation.

"Enfin assez parlé de moi, et toi? Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec tes parents?" lui demanda t-il à son tour. Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant.

-" Je n'ai plus de parents depuis un bon moment déjà. Mon père est mort quand ma soeur et moi étions petites. Même si j'en ai quelques souvenirs, je n'ai pas passé énormément de temps avec lui. Et ma mère, elle est morte d'une maladie il y à quelques années."lacha finalement Lightning en haussant les épaules.

Le coeur de Cloud fit un bond, et il regretta immediatement d'avoir posé cette question.

-" Je suis désolé.... Excuse moi...."

-" Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis habituée à le dire à force. Il faut bien savoir le dire quand on est orphelin." le rassura t-elle avec un leger sourire.

Lightning lachait ses réponses aussi facilement qu'elle respirait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, ni même avoir des difficultés à parler de ses souvenirs qui devraient lui être douloureux. Cloud recevait sa peine à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de se sentir perdu et désemparé pour elle, et son coeur le serrait comme si il était lui même dans sa situation. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui. Certes, il n'avait casiment jamais connu son père, mais sa mère était bel et bien en vie, qui plus est en bonne santé à chaque fois qu'il allait lui rendre visite. Les parents de Lightning étaient tous les deux morts, selon ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne lui restait plus que sa soeur, et personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Mais avait-elle seulement un chez elle? Où pouvait-elle se réfugier, et qui pouvait-elle aller voir en cas de problème majeur?

Cloud se pencha en avant et tira sur les épaules de sa camarade après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'agissait bien d'une etreinte, même si il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi diable il avait fait ça.

-" Cloud? Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Lightning apres avoir sursauté.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais laisse toi faire."

Encore une réponse qu'il n'avait pas calculé. Tout comme son geste qu'il savait déplacé. Mais il ne la tenait pas très fort, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait très bien le repousser, cependant, elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Et il pouvait le sentir contre lui, ce coeur chaud qui battait rapidement, et il avait la preuve qu'elle n'était pas faite de glace et de givre. Il fallait croire que cette fille était tout à fait humaine, et que lui était vraiment un grand cretin. Soit, il était bien là, mais si il ne voulait pas la lacher, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir à quel point il se sentait... Idiot. Elle allait le prendre pour un psychopatte, tout au plus, elle lui collerait une etiquette " imbecile" sur le front.

-" ...Hey... Cloud."

-" ... Hein?"

-" Arrete de trembler comme ça. Tu as jamais sérré une fille dans tes bras ou quoi?"

Alors là c'était la meilleur. Il se retenait furieusement d'éclater de rire, et tenta de garder un ton, un tant soit peu serieux.

-" Bien sûr que si, pour qui tu me prend? Seulement j'ai jamais pris quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que d'un jour dans mes bras."

-"... Ah. Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on devient amis."

Il s'attendait plutôt à quelque chose du genre " et moi c'est la première fois que je ne frappe pas quelqu'un qui m'attrappe par surprise", mais non.

-" Tu suppose?"

-" Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. A part ceux qui sont vraiment motivés à me supporter jusqu'au bout."

-" Te supporter? Tu n'es pas si terrible!"

-" Parce que tu me connais mal."

-" Alors devenons amis! Et je te prouverais que tu as tord!"

Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait fumé lui encore?! Là, c'était encore une fois sortit tout seul, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir récité une réplique d'un film nunuche, ou bien encore de Dora l'exploratrice. Comme si on pouvait se faire ami le lendemain de la rencontre avec la personne concernée. Et puis... C'était Lightning quoi!... Avec l'air "je m'en fous de vous tous", vraiment ailleur...

-" Bah... Si tu en as le courage... Ouai."

Le coeur du blond fit un gigantesque bond, comme si il avait appuyé sur le huitième bouton de l'ascenseur émotionnel. Lightning acceptait vraiment d'être amie avec lui, ou alors il avait encore une fois comprit quelque chose de travers? Sur l'instant il se sentait vraiment idiot, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il resserrait progressivement les bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande timidement de la lacher. Il y eu un nouveau silence géné entre les deux étudiants, durant lequel elle reprit sa correction où elle en était, et que lui se contentait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs, comme si il redoutait qu'elle le frappe d'un moment ou à l'autre. Elle avait vraiment dû penser qu'il n'était pas net, mais il n'avait pas pû se retenir. A croire que le gène bisounours appelé Aerith s'était incrusté en lui, et il se jura mentalement de faire attention à ce qu'elle lui donnerait à manger à l'avenir. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Lightning lui tendit la copie finale comme si rien ne s'était passé, en gardant son air calme.

-" J'ai fais tant que ça de faute?" demanda t-il en clignant des yeux devant tout le rouge qu'il y avait sur la feuille.

-" Faut croire que oui. Mais dans le fond, c'est bien recherché, il y a de l'idée. Il faut juste paufiner l'anglais, et ça sera nikel."

La construction des phrases qu'elle lui avait faite était complexe, mais il prefera mettre ça de côté avant de se provoquer une migraine. Et maintenant? Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, elle prit la parole avant lui en s'étirant paresseusement.

-" Bien, sur ce, il faut que je me bouge. Il faut que j'aille voir Snow avant de rentrer chez moi, sinon il va encore me casser les pieds comme quoi je l'évite." déclara l'étudiante en se levant.

-" Snow?"

-" Le type blond que tu as vu hier, tu sais, celui avec le bandana."

-" Ah oui je vois. C'est un de tes amis?"

Lightning baissa les yeux un moment, en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant plusieurs fois. Cloud devinait qu'elle était en train de chercher les mots, et il se demanda pas un instant si il n'avait pas posé une question sensible. Il hesita un moment, et ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de se taire, pour finalement l'interroger.

" C'est ton petit ami?"

-" Quoi?! Surement pas non. C'est juste un très bon ami." repliqua t-elle en sursautant.

Elle avait beau le nier, son comportement ne restait pas moins suspect. Mais Cloud n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la vie relationnelle d'une fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, et encore moins de parler d'un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, il enrageait à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des vues pour ce gars, alors qu'il était normalement sensé s'en moquer comme l'an mille avant jésus-christ. Il chassa cette vilaine idée de son esprit, en se répetant qu'il n'était qu'un simple crétin.

Lightning se pencha pour récuperer son sac et elle le hissa sur son dos, tandis qu'il suivait chaque mouvement du regard. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose qui lui pesait sur le coeur, c'était de savoir si il allait la revoir ou non. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait pas revenir l'aider, sans doute avait-elle des choses a faire, et qu'elle ne le considérait pas encore comme un ami. Il se raccrochait à ce tout petit espoir, aussi infime soit-il, improbable qu'il puisse paraitre. Le blond vit Lightning passer devant lui, et ouvrir la porte du toît. Il savait sur l'instant qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir une deuxième fois. Elle ne devait pas l'apprecier autant qu'il l'appreçiait. Normal, d'après lui.

-" Euh... On se dit à demain alors? Au même endroit?"

Le jeune homme releva les yeux aussi rapidement que son coeur se mit à battre. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se calmer, et elle devait arreter de lui faire cet effet là, ou il allait passer l'arme à gauche vitesse grand V. Le gros nuage négatif et plein de mauvais espoir commençait doucement à s'evaporer autour de lui.

-" Je... D'accord, ça marche...." balbitua t-il.

-" A demain alors."

Lightning lui fit un sourire et lui tourna le dos en s'appretant à descendre les marches, mais il décida de la retenir encore un peu. Il en avait bien le droit non?

-" Lightning!"

-" Oui?"

-" Tu aimes les glaces à l'eau de mer?"

La jeune fille ecarquilla les yeux un moment, et Cloud fit de son mieux pour ne pas lacher un sourire niais. Si il avait cette réaction à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle expression sur son visage, il allait vraiment passer pour l'idiot du village. Et son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle eu un leger rire, et qu'elle lui adressa un sourire.

-" Oui, j'adore." répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête. " Bonne soirée Cloud."

-" Bonne soirée."

Lightning lui fit un signe de la main, et disparu dans les éscaliers pour redescendre vers les salles de cours. Cloud quand à lui, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever, sans ciller, et sans presque respirer. Elle avait bel et bien accepté de le revoir une deuxième fois. Pour de l'anglais, certes, mais tout de même! Lightning, la fille la plus neutre et la plus indifférente de toute l'université avait accepté de sacrifier un peu de son temps pour lui! Le blond secoua la tête en riant tout seul dans son coin de sa bétise, puis s'encouragea mentalement à rentrer chez lui à son tour. Après avoir rangé ses affaires avec une lenteur phénoménale, il se releva, se dirigea vers la porte, et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant et d'aussi interressant? Surement pas lui, mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé. Et encore, il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'elle, et tout un devoir d'anglais pour avoir le loisir de le faire. Comme il le pensait quelques mois plus tôt, l'année promettait d'être sympa.


	4. Chapter III

_Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir, ça dépent!_

_Je vous prie tout d'abord de m'excuser pour le retard sur ce chapitre, j'ai eu vraiment vraiment vraiment un planing hyper chargé, et des priorités de fics que je ne pouvais pas ignorer._

_Mais voila! Je reprend doucement le fil, et les chapitres avancent plutôt bien. _

_Supy:__ Aaaaaah, c'est LE détail que tout le monde retient! xD Et oui, on va aussi entendre parler de Snow dans les prochains chapitres, on peut même dire que cet idiot à un rôle... Un peu spécial xD J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci pour tes reviews!_

_Lolotyv:__ Cloud est un véritable gamin à la limite du soumis dans cette fiction! xD Mais c'est ce qui le rend si attachant... Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, la suite arrivera vite, promis!_

_Bien bien, allez, désolée pour avoir autant trainé, mais voila enfin la suite! N'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions et vos remarques, et aussi à vous mettre dans l'ambiance avec la tracklist!_

_Enjoy!_

_Tracklist:_

_Hope theme- Final Fantasy XIII_

_Sustained by hate- Final Fantast XIII_

_I will be- Leona Lewis_

_Chapitre III:_

-" Cloud! Tu viens avec nous ou pas?"

L'appellé releva la tête en sursaut lorsqu'il vit une main bouger juste devant ses iris bleus. Il remarqua alors que trois paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur lui, partagées entre l'inquietude et l'ennui. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de toute la conversation de ses camarades, alors il se voyait dans l'incapacité de répondre à la question posée.

-"...Euh... De quoi?" demanda t-il en se massant la nuque.

Aerith lacha un soupir lorsque Zack assena le blond d'une pichenette bien sentie entre les deux yeux.

" Aieuh!"

-" T'as qu'a écouter quand on te parle!" riposta son meilleur ami.

-" Désolé..."

-" Mais à quoi tu penses pour être aussi loin de nous?" interrogea Tifa.

Cloud tourna la tête vers la fenetre en restant coi. Oh bien sûr qu'il savait à quoi il pensait. Enfin plutôt, à qui il pensait. Et cette personne avait des cheveux rose et des yeux bleu qu'il trouvaient si beaux, et qu'il était sensé retrouver dans l'après midi. Mais ni Aerith, ni Tifa, ni même Zack qui était pourtant son meilleur ami n'étaient au courrant de la place que la demoiselle commencait à prendre dans son esprit. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le leur dire, c'est pourquoi il resta silencieux sur la question.

-" Aux vacances." répondit-il simplement dans un mensonge bien avisé.

-" Elles n'arriveront que dans un mois Cloud."

-" Je sais. Bref, de quoi vous parliez en fait?"

-" Je disais que vu que la prof d'histoire n'est pas là, on aurait pu aller faire un tour en ville." repeta Zack pour la deuxieme fois.

-" C'est vrai que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on est pas sortit tous les quatre ensembles." ajouta Tifa.

-" Et donc la question, c'était de savoir si tu venais avec nous ou pas."

Le blond devisagea chacun de ses amis un par un, et secoua la tête lentement. Son petit coeur était partagé entre ses amis et Lightning, mais il ne voulait pas, et surtout ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à la jeune fille.

-" Désolé, j'ai déjà un truc de prevu." refusa t-il.

-" Oh... Et il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de decommander?" insista Tifa.

Cloud negativa encore une fois, et il la vit baisser tristement les yeux. Ces derniers temps, Tifa n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il l'avait entendue se disputer avec Noctis la veille, le ton était très vite monté et elle était rentrée dans sa chambre d'interna en larmes. Le blond avait beau lui avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait toujours refusé de lui en parler et Aerith et Zack prétendaient ne rien savoir non plus.

-" Bah, on ira une autre fois alors. C'est pas bien grave." conclua Zack avec un sourire.

-" Profitez en pour bosser." ricanna Cloud.

-" Toi même!"

-" Figure toi que c'est ce que je vais faire, monsieur Fair."

-" Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu fais ton sujet d'anglais avec Lightning!" se rappella Aerith dans un éclair d'illumination et de joie.

Cloud fit des efforts démesurés pour rester le plus calme possible, et ne pas laisser parraitre sa nervosité devant ses camarades. Il ne leur avait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé et de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, alors theoriquement, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire des idées sur eux. Mais pourquoi il s'inquietait pour ça d'abord? Il ne se passait rien!

" Et ça se passe bien? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre apparement."

De toute sa vie, Cloud n'avait jamais eu tant envie d'étouffer la jeune fille.

-" Oui, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'on est devenu amis." répondit-il simplement.

-" C'est vrai? Oh c'est génial!" fit Aerith d'un cri à la limite de hysterie.

-" Serieux? T'as reussi à arracher un mot de cette fille?"

Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux et releva le nez d'un air triomphant.

-" Et ouai. Et pas qu'un en plus."

Zack eclata de rire, et le blond ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la salle, et de leur souhaiter une bonne après midi. Dans le fond, il avait un peu le coeur lourd de ne pas accompagner ses amis de toujours, mais il savait qu'il regretterait de ne pas aller voir Lightning. Dans le couloir, il tenta de garder les yeux devant lui pour ignorer Axel qui collait encore une fois Roxas dans un coin, et se fraya un passage parmis les autres étudiants jusqu'à la sortie. Decidement, ces deux là ne devaient pas connaitre le sens du mot " discretion", ou bien " pudeur". Une fois dehors, il ressera son écharpe autour de lui tout en remplissant ses poumons d'air gelé de l'exterieur. Bon dieu que ça faisait du bien.

Il était maintenant temps de trouver Lightning.

Tout content de leur entrevue d'hier, Cloud avait décidé de tenir sa promesse en allant chercher ces fameuses glaces à l'eau de mer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait où il devait aller chercher la demoiselle. Elle avait disparu juste après leur dernière heure de cours de l'après midi, et il n'avait effectivement pas d'informations sur l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Dans le doute, il vallait mieux aller sur le toit de l'université. Après tout, elle lui avait donné rendez vous là bas. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Et juste au moment où cette idée lui venait à l'esprit, il entendit quelqu'un crier à l'autre bout de la cour. Le blond releva la tête soudainement, pour voir Zell arriver vers lui en courrant, et avec un air serieux, ce qui était pour une fois très très rare. Tellement rare que Cloud en était inquiet.

-" Hey Zell! Qu'est ce qui se passe?" l'interpella t-il.

Le punk freina rapidement sa course, tout en gigottant les bras comme une mouette qui se noierait dans une mer de pétrole.

-" Y'a des élèves qui se battent là bas! Mais c'est grave là, ça va finir en baston si je previens pas quelqu'un!"

-" Des élèves? Qui ça?"

Mais Zell était déjà reparti sans que Cloud puisse s'en rendre compte. Et il n'en était pas plus rassuré. Il était vraiment rare que les élèves se tapent dessus pour regler leur différents, d'une manière générale, les disputent ne faisaient pas long feu grâce à la présence omniprésente des professeurs.

Un mauvais préssentiment prit place dans l'estomac du blond et lui tortilla les nerfs. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dépecha d'avancer vers la cour principale, presque en courrant.

Il y avait plusieurs élèves réunis en une sorte de cercle, ces fameux cercles que faisaient les élèves quand il se passait quelque chose d'intriguant ou de grave. Cloud ecarta quelques élèves de son chemin pour mieux y voir, tout en écoutant attentivement les voix qui se disputaient.

-" Tu n'es qu'un glaçon de toute façon. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est faire du mal aux gens." fit un voix masculine hors du lot.

Cloud parvint a distinguer une chevelure bleue au dessus des têtes devant lui, et une fois qu'il eu ecarté les deux filles devant lui en s'excusant, il reconnu rapidement le visage dur de Saix. Le jeune garçon se tenait bien droit, une main serrée sur celle d'une fille qui s'appellait Stella et qui vraisemblablement était en train de pleurer, et le regard polaire fixé sur la personne en face de lui.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que les gens normaux peuvent ressentir, tu n'as pas de coeur Lightning." continua Saix.

Cloud sursauta et poussa d'un coup de coude les dernières personnes qui l'empechait de verifier ce qu'il redoutait au fond de lui. Deux yeux bleu vides, des cheveux rose, Lightning était effectivement la personne à qui il s'adressait. Elle semblait parfaitement comprendre les mots que lui crachait le garçon, mais elle n'avait aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Froide, impassible, insensible, comme Cloud l'avait toujours imaginé avant de la connaitre. Mais depuis qu'il la connaissait mieux, ce vide en elle le surprenait. Cependant, il se doutait bien que ces quelques phrases avaient un impact certain sur la jeune fille, même si elle s'employait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

-" Laisse moi tranquille Saix."

Même sa voix était ferme et assurée.

-" Tu ne sais que détruire. C'est pour ça que Snow est parti. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es orpheline." attaqua Saix.

Les poings de Lightning se serrèrent soudainement, et Cloud savait que si il ne faisait rien, quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

" C'est à cause de toi que tes parents..." recommença l'étudiant aux cheveux bleu, mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage.

Exactement comme Cloud l'avait redouté, Lightning venait de frapper Saix de toutes ses forces. Le garçon tomba à terre, la main cramponée à sa joue surement douloureuse, tandis qu'elle recula d'un pas, visiblement à court de souffle. Le blond savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, l'empecher de recomencer, ou la reconforter, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obeir. Dans un sens, les mots de Saix avaient heurté sa propre histoire. Mais avant de se reprocher une enième fois qu'il était coupable du chagrin de sa mère, il reporta son attention sur Lightning. Des larmes coulaient lentement de ses yeux vides.

-" Lightning...." appella Cloud en approchant doucement.

La jeune fille ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, et s'en alla en courant, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Le blond secoua la tête, et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il ne fallait pas laisser Lightning seule. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Saix dise de telles atrocités, mais tout était faux. Il le savait très bien. Lightning ne pouvait pas être coupable de quoique ce soit, et surtout pas de la mort de ses parents.

Il grimpa les escaliers du toit deux par deux à la poursuite de Lightning, et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour ensuite la chercher des yeux. Il la trouva recroquevillée dans le coin où il l'avait rejoint par le passé, les jambes contre elle et la tête entre ses bras. Sans trop se poser de questions, il s'asseya à côté d'elle silencieusement, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Que devait-il faire? Lui demander si elle allait bien? Lui dire que Saix n'était qu'un sale type?

-" Tu n'y es pour rien Lightning." fit-il prudement.

Elle ne cessa pas de sangloter pour autant, et ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

-" Tu... Tu ne sais rien."

-" Alors explique moi. Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas?"

-" Je..."

Il y eu un nouveau silence, mais Cloud était déterminé à la faire parler.

-" On est amis non? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire." reprit-il en lui ebouriffant ses cheveux rose.

Lightning daigna enfin sortir la tête de ses bras, et fixa un point invisible devant elle.

-" Ma mère était malade.... Et elle était physiquement incapable de sortir du lit... J'en étais malade, j'en pouvais plus de la voir ainsi."

Elle marqua une pose et prit une grande inspiration, pendant laquelle Cloud lui massa doucement l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer. Il voulait qu'elle parle, pas seulement par curiosité, mais aussi parce qu'il était convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ce fardeau sur elle sans en souffrir. Parler était le meilleur moyen de soulager les maux.

"Alors un jour... J'ai fait exprès de me blesser pour qu'elle sorte de la chambre, qu'elle marche, qu'elle vive normalement.... Et... Elle s'est considérablement épuisée à cause de moi, et le soir... Elle... Elle..." expliqua Lightning, avec l'incapacité de terminer.

Le blond n'eu pas de difficulté à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

-" Tu n'es pas coupable." assura t-il.

-" Mais... A cause de moi, elle est...."

-" Non! Je comprend ce que tu voulais! C'est tout à fait normal, j'aurais fait la même chose!" s'ecria t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête en sursautant et ecarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cloud ne voulait pas lui faire peur, alors il la tira contre lui pour la rassurer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se permettait ce geste, et pourtant, son coeur en était toujours autant chamboulé.

" C'est normal comme réaction tu sais... Pour avoir vu ma mère alcoolique pendant des années sans savoir quoi faire pour l'en sortir, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir inutile et impuissant... On devient fou et on à envie de tout casser autour de soi. Moi je suis partit... Mais toi tu ne pouvais pas, tu avais ta soeur, alors tu t'es enfermée...."

Il marqua une pause à son tour, choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

" Tu n'es coupable de rien. Sauf si aimer sa mère est un crime, mais je ne pense pas.... Pas vrai?"

Lightning secoua la tête et Cloud ressera son etreinte autour d'elle. Et dire qu'au début il pensait que cette fille venait d'un tout autre monde, qu'ils étaient différents... Mais ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il consentit quand même à la lacher au bout de quelques minutes, sans pour autant lui lacher les épaules.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste? J'ai vu Stella pleurer avant d'entendre Saix." demanda le blond.

-" C'est idiot... Stella s'est déclarée à Noctis, mais il à refusé. Tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est totalement faux. Noctis est juste un ami d'enfance."

Toute cette histoire... Pour une amourette? Même lui savait que Noctis et Lightning étaient comme issus de la même famille. C'était stupide!

-" Bon dieu... Comment vous avez pu en arriver là... C'est... Cretin..." s'exaspera t-il.

Lightning gloussa en essuyant le reste de ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise. Cloud lacha un sourire rassuré en voyant qu'elle redevenait celle qu'il connaissait.

Il sursauta avec un leger cri quand quelque chose de froid lui chatouilla le cou, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il neigeait, à gros flocons. Le toit était déjà tout blanc sans qu'ils aient pû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Le blond tourna le regard vers son amie emerveillée, un air enfantin accroché au visage. Sans dire un seul mot, il retira son manteau et le posa sur le dos de l'étudiante, qui haussa un sourcil curieux.

-" Hein?"

-" Tu vas attrapper froid." répondit-il simplement.

-" M... Mais non! C'est toi qui vas attrapper froid!" repliqua Lightning.

-" Mais non, je suis pas en jupe moi."

-" Mais quand même..."

-" Garde le je te dis."

La jeune fille sembla hesiter un instant, et se colla finalement à côté de lui pour lui poser un bout du manteau sur ses épaules.

-" Moitié moitié alors."

Cloud lacha un petit rire. Il n'était décidement pas capable d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Il souria tout en posant un bras autour de ses épaules déjà gelées, et il en fû même étonné qu'elle ne replique pas ou qu'elle n'essquisse pas le moindre geste pour le repousser.

-" Je t'avais dit que tu attrapperais froid."

-" Rah! Tais toi cinq minutes et profite!"

-" Je me tais, je me tais."

Lightning lacha un rire cristallin, un de ceux qui savait comment remuer sens dessus-dessous le coeur du blond. Il y avait de plus en plus de neige dans le ciel, assez pour donner une teinte blanche à ses cheveux rose, assez pour que Cloud lui trouve un air angelique sur ses traits joyeux. Il l'observa un moment, sentant les battements de son coeurs devenir de plus en plus rapides. Sans doute était-ce un avertissement sur son intention, qu'il n'avait pas reussi à comprendre et pas reussi à combattre.

Prit d'une idée muette et soudaine, Cloud attrappa le menton de sa camarade du bout des doigts, en fixant ses grands iris bleu semblables aux siens. Lightning lui rendit un regard un peu perdu, cillant plus que la normale. Il continua à la fixer sans rien dire, jusqu'à se pencher de plus en plus près de son visage. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il voulait le faire. Son coeur lui disait de continuer et sa raison d'arreter et de s'excuser, mais ce premier l'emportait royalement sur le deuxième.

Il ferma doucement ses yeux, en esperant que Lightning en fasse de même, et continua sa descente jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il pria mentalement que si tout cela n'était qu'un rève, il ne puisse pas se reveiller, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Il les frôla avec une extrème prudence, de peur de recevoir un coup qui ne vint jamais, et continua d'approcher, seulement quelques milimètres les séparaient, jusqu'à ce que...

-" Cloud?.."

L'appellé recula brusquement son visage de celui de Lightning qui sursauta aussi vivement que lui, et ils tournèrent rapidement les yeux vers la voix qui venait de les rappeller à la raison.

Tifa était debout à côté de la porte qui donnait sur le toit, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur les deux étudiants. A ce moment precis, Cloud perdait ses mots. Que dire? Que faire? Fallait-il qu'il s'excuse, mais auprès de qui surtout? Est-ce que...

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé..." lacha doucement la brune en baissant la tête.

Cloud fronça les sourcils d'incomprhénsion, et lacha finalement le menton de Lightning pour se lever lentement.

-" T... Tifa?..."

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux ambres étaient baignés de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par le froid, faisant du mal à ce pauvre blond.

-" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'aide?... Même si je ne suis pas bilingue... J'aurais fait ce que j'aurais pû pour t'aider..."

Cloud ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Ou plutôt, il preferait mal comprendre ses paroles.

Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers Lightning, qui avait récupéré son regard froid, mais qui trahissait cette fois une grande colère au lieu de son impassiblité habituelle. Tifa lacha soudainement un sanglot, puis fit demi-tour en courrant, se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

-" Tifa!" s'ecria t-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

A peine avait-il finit d'appeller son ami qu'il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête, le faisant aussitôt sursauter. Lightning venait de lui lancer sa veste sur le crâne, replaçant sa chemise correctement.

" Qu..."

-" Ratrappe-la." ordonna t-elle.

-" Hein?"

-" Ratrappe-la!"

Son ton était sans appel, et il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de negocier. Comme si il venait d'oublier qu'il était tout juste à quelques milimètres de l'embrasser, il poursuivit Tifa dans les escaliers, laissant Lightning seule dans le froid. L'idée que les glaces à l'eau de mer attendaient leur moment pour rentrer en scène ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.


	5. chapitre IV

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je suis trop coooooooooonne! ( declaration soudaine)_

_Je me suis rendue compte avec un fou rire que je ne sais plus du tout compter, et que j'ai inversé plusieurs chapitres dans cette fic à cause de l'épilogue et du prologue! Et du coup, elle sera plus longue que prévue, et il va falloir que je trouve de quoi meubler.... Ralalah jvous jure... xD Etant donné l'emploi du temps assez chargé entre autres à causes des cosplays, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster, mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous decevoir ^^_

_Supy:_ Oui Cloud est un abruti! xD J'avoue pas vraiment aimer Tifa, ben du coup... Elle à servi quoi xD Mais elle est pas méchante, bien au contraire. Et sinon, oui, je suis sadique. Et j'aime ça en plus! Ne t'en fais pas pour les glaces à l'eau de mer, elles seront toujours en vie! J'espere que la suite te plaira!

_Lightning Xx: _ Merci pour ta review! Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster celui là, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :p

_NeoKyo2k3:_ En même temps, Tifa est celle qui reste tout le temps avec Cloud dans ff7, c'est toujours pleins d'ambiguités. ^^ Mais comme je disais plus haut, je n'aime pas spécialement Tifa, mais je ne lui donnerais pas un mauvais rôle, c'est promis. Et crois moi, le thème école est plus dur que je le pensais, j'ai toujours tendance à vouloir partir dans le fantastique! xD Merci pour ta review!

_Et sans plus attendre, voila le quatrième chapitre, et je pennnnnse que je ne suis pas à l'abris de me faire crier dessus pour mon sadisme..._

_Mais je n'en dirais pas plus! xD_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre IV_

-" Les filles sont d'un compliqué... Je suis sincèrement désolée Cloud..." fit Aerith tout en se tortillant les mains.

Cloud trouva à peine la force de lever les yeux vers elle tant il se sentait mal, et haussa faiblement les épaules. Il avait passé sa matinée dans la chambre d'internat de son amie, à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'esquiver le moment où il avait essayé de poser ses lèves sur celles de Lightning. A croire qu'il était beaucoup trop chargé en emotion, et qu'il avait besoin de lacher un peu de lest.

" Je me doutais bien que Tifa était amoureuse de toi mais... Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait que tu... Enfin...."

-" Que je quoi?"

Sa confidente se tapotta les genoux du bout de ses doigts, signe de nervosité evidente, avant de se lever brusquement et poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-" Tu aimes Lightning pas vrai?" s'ecria t-elle avec des yeux replis de petites étoiles.

-" Quoi?"

-" Ose dire le contraire! Tu as passé trois jours entiers à lui courir après soit disant pour faire de l'anglais, mais je suis sûre qu'en fait elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil!"

Cloud leva un sourcil à l'expression familière qui sonnait tellement inhabituelle et tellement faux venant de la bouche d'une fille d'ordinaire délicate comme Aerith. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers la fenêtre, se permettant quelques secondes de reflections.

_Aimer Lightning..._

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il ne la connaissait que depuis trois jours, et il devrait alors avouer le fait qu'un coup de foudre peut tomber d'un moment à un autre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il avait bel et bien envie de l'entendre rire et de la voir sourire. Mais comme ses autres amis, non? Il voulait que tout le monde soit heureux, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais... Lightning... Etait peut-être effectivement particulière à ses yeux.

Comme venait de le dire Aerith, il avait passé trois jour à ne pratiquement penser qu'à elle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras deux fois, tenté de la consoler, et aussi entreprit de l'embrasser. Si sa raison ne savait pas de quel côté faire pencher la balance, son coeur semblait définitivement avoir prit parti.

Tout était tellement compliqué.

-" Ecoute... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... C'est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour je pense..." répondit le blond d'un ton las.

Aerith ecarquilla les yeux tristement, et se rasseya sur son lit sans dire un mot, se contentant juste de l'observer.

-" Tu ne sais pas vraiment où tu en es, pas vrai?"

-" En effet." Il marqua une pause, avant de se masser la nuque. " Et puis... Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Tifa... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, car je la considère comme une de mes meilleures amies... Et de toute façon, vu le ton glacial que Lightning à employé hier en m'ordonnant de la rattrapper... Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole." lacha t-il avec amertume.

Aerith lacha un grand sourire qui mit Cloud mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction joyeuse? Ce n'était pourtant pas drôle du tout! Il venait sans doute de perdre deux personnes qui lui étaient chère, et elle souriait?

-" Tu crois vraiment?" demanda t-elle joyeusement.

-" Oui, je pense... C'est rassurant de voir que tu ne perd pas le moral en même temps que moi au moins..." répondit-il d'un ton noir.

La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en lachant un leger rire.

-" Nan, tu n'y es pas. Tifa ne t'en veux absolument pas. Elle à juste besoin de temps pour passer à autre chose. Quand à Lightning..." elle fouilla dans la poche de son sac, et en sortit un petit papier vert plié. " Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle t'en veuille."

Cloud leva un sourcil en attrappant le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait.

-" Qu'est ce que c'est?"

-" Son adresse. Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça parce qu'elle était sûre que tu viendrais me voir, en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pû t'aider pour ton anglais hier. Tu as rendez vous chez elle cette après-midi, pour ratrapper ce retard, et terminer ce devoir en bonne et due forme.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Cloud marchait dans la rue centrale, le papier de sa camarade à la main, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil un peu partout. L'appartement de la jeune fille semblait se trouver en plein coeur de la ville. Il ressera machinalement son écharpe autour de son cou, et s'arreta devant un vieux batiment à l'aspect theatral. Le genre d'endroit ideal pour des photos, ou bien pour tourner un film. Un lieu assez impressionant, il devait bien l'avouer.

Le blond regarda son papier, puis le batiment, à nouveau son papier, pour finalement en conclure qu'il se trouvait bien à la bonne adresse.

Il se décida alors d'y entrer. Il y avait une sorte d'acceuil, ou un homme aux cheveux courts surmontés de lunettes d'aviateur était endormit contre ce qui semblait être son bureau de travail. Quoique, travailler sur une montagne de papier, avec des cendriers où fumaient encore des cigarettes devait être assez dur. Et il fallait alors admettre que dormir était le travail de cet homme?

D'apres la description que lui avait fournit Lightning, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle appelait " oncle Cid" dans son mot, le propriétaire de l'imeuble.

L'étudiant grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage avec une lenteur inverse au rythme des battements de son arriva devant la porte de chez Lightning, et s'immobilisa droit comme un piquet, la main tendue. Il esperait au fond de lui que Lightning ait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé hier, et que leur relation soit celle qu'elle était avant cet "accident". Notre blondinet se rendit alors compte qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied, comme une lycéenne allant à son premier rendez vous galant.

Or, il n'était pas une fille, et il n'allait pas à un rendez vous galant!

-" Nan mais je vais vraiment pas bien moi!" s'écria t-il tout seul dans le couloir. Il fallait croire qu'il était plus angoissé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Tout en se maudissant interieurement, il inspira un bon coup, et donna deux coups secs et assurés à la porte.

Et il attendit. Il attendit encore. Il attendit bien cinq minutes, en déduisant que Lightning n'étais pas encore chez elle, comme elle l'avait prevenue sur le papier.

_" Elle m'a ecrit de demander les clés à une certaine Vanille en cas d'absence..." _relut-il encore une fois.

Il se tourna vers l'autre porte. Au fond de lui, il était un peu embarassé de pouvoir rentrer comme il lui semblait dans l'appartement de sa camarade sans sa présence, c'était agir comme un voleur. Mais si il ne le faisait pas, elle allait surement le lui reprocher. Et il n'avait plus envie de la remettre en colère.

Cloud s'avança alors à contre-coeur jusqu'à la porte de la dénommée Vanille et y frappa.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux attachés en couettes, un peu plus agée que lui, vint lui ouvrir. Elle clignait ses grands yeux verts petillants, et jetait un regard curieux à Cloud qui en était mal à l'aise.

-" Euh... Bonjour, je... Euh..." balbitua t-il.

-" Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" s'écria soudainement Vanille en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui tapotta la tête en gloussant presque hysteriquement et Cloud se sentit automatiquement tout petit. Dieu savait qu'il était d'une nature timide, mais rares étaient les fois où il se sentait completement désemparé.

-" Bonjour, je m'appelle Cloud et je..." commença t-il.

-" Tu es le blondinet! Oh, tu es encore plus mignon que je ne l'imaginais!"

-" Que vous l'imaginiez?..." Lightning lui avait donc parlé de lui? Que lui avait-elle dit exactement? La rousse le coupa dans ses interrogations internes.

-" Oh non, ne me vouvoies pas, je dois à peine être plus agée que toi!" repliqua t-elle en riant joyeusement. Elle s'approcha des épis blonds pour jouer avec, et Cloud pu dinstinguer un " on dirait un chocobo" parmis ses rires aigus. Si la situation n'evoluais pas en sa faveur, il allait vraiment finir par perdre tout espoir de s'en sortir un jour.

-" Je suis venu parce que Lightning..." tenta t-il de reprendre.

-" Oui je sais, elle m'a parlé de toi, mais visiblement elle à oublié de me dire plein de choses!"

Elle lacha ses cheveux et lui attrapa le bras à deux mains.

-" Viens donc prendre le un thé avec moi!"

-" Non merci, je..."

-" Allez viens!"

-" Vanille... Lache le, tu veux..."

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la propriétaire de la troisième voix, qui n'était autre que Lightning, appuyée contre le mur, bras croisés et couverte de lacha aussitôt le bras de Cloud, et mit ses mains derriere son dos en posture d'innocence.

-" Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas donné les clés?"

-" Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon?"

-" Tu es incorrigible Vanille."

-" Toi aussi Lighty.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose leva les yeux au plafond et prit les clés dans la poche de son jean en soupirant. Et Cloud comprenait bien pourquoi. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était un tombeur ou bien un courreur, deux solutions non gratifiantes dans les deux cas.

-" Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire de votre fin d'apres midi?" interrogea Vanille en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de sa porte avec un grand sourire.

-" De l'anglais." répondit Lightning en ouvrant sa porte.

-" C'est tout?" reprit la rousse visiblement déçue.

-" Vanille!"

Cloud sursauta et lacha un leger sourire devant la mine rougie de sa camarade de classe. Celle-ci se debattait avec sa serrure, et une fois qu'elle en vint à bout, elle fit signe à Cloud de rentrer.

-" Alors à bientôt! Et travaillez bien!" fit Vanille en insistant bien sur les derniers mots de sa phrase. Elle disparut derriere sa porte apres leur avoir adréssé un sourire angélique et un signe de main avant que Lightning ne puisse repliquer quoique ce soit.

Celle-ci lacha alors un profond soupir, et referma egalement sa porte, tout en retirant vivement son manteau. Cloud la regarda faire, avec une grande question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Qu'avait-elle dit à Vanille sur son sujet? Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, mais le visage ecarlate et terriblement craquant de sa camarade le poussa finalement à se lancer.

-" Dis moi, comment se fait il que... " commença t-il doucement.

-" Je reviens dans deux minutes, en attendant, fais comme chez toi et installe toi." coupa t-elle d'un ton léger, mais qui trahissait tout de même sa gene.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre le comment du pourquoi, elle avait disparu de son champs de vision en quelques secondes. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas poser cette fameuse question apres tout, ou bien elle lui en voulait encore pour la veille. Ou alors il ne devait pas poser cette question tout de suite. Même si il en crevait d'envie.

Cloud jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce peu remplie, et retira son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Son regard se posa sur un trousseau de clé sur la table, et un post-it où était écrit " Snow".

_...Snow? _Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ce nom auparavant, mais il n'arrivait pas à y racorder un visage.

Lightning choisit ce moment là pour revenir dans la pièce, et il dû alors sortir de ses pensées, en decrochant ses yeux du nom familier inscrit sur le papier.

-" Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre." fit elle en arrangeant le col de sa chemise.

-" Ne t'excuse pas va." repondit Cloud. Il la vit prendre les clés sur la table, et les mettre nerveusement dans la poche de son jean.

-" Bien bien, alors assied toi. Je crois qu'on à plus grand chose à faire du coup?"

-" Presque rien, mais je preferais être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Je n'aimerais pas foirer tout au dernier moment." expliqua Cloud en grimaçant, ce qui provoqua un rire chez sa camarade. Il était rassuré de l'entendre rire, lui qui pensait que ça ne serait plus le cas.

-" Pas de problèmes, ne t'inquiete pas pour ça! Alors va y, fais moi voir?"

Il lui tendit quelques feuilles, et ils se mirent à travailler ensemble sur la conclusion du sujet. Comme elle l'avait dit, il ne restait plus grand chose à faire, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de s'ecarter de temps en temps du sujet, et de rire d'autres choses. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que le blondinet pouvait avoir une conversation à la fois instructive et amusante. Evidement, il apreciait tout autant les moments qu'il passait avec Zack, qui était quand même son meilleur ami, ou bien avec Aerith et Tifa. Mais il se rendait enfin compte qu'il appreciait les moments avec Lightning d'une façon différente. Au fond, il se sentait plus leger, et plus lui même. Il s'autorisait certains sujets, tout en restant franc et receptif.

Et ces petits moments avec sa camarade n'avait commencé qu'il n'y avait que trois jours, cependant, il ne voudrait les manquer pour rien au monde.

Il se sentait proche d'elle comme si il la connaissait depuis longtemps, aussi proche qu'il l'était avec Zack depuis la maternelle. Mais encore à un niveau différent, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et encore moins à expliquer. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aerith plus tôt lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Peut-être aimait-il Lightning finalement.

Les minutes passèrent, puis des heures, et sans se rendre compte, ils avaient passé l'après midi entière a discuter de choses et d'autres.

Les deux étudiants étaient en train de ressasser leurs souvenirs de débuts d'année les plus amusants, et se rendirent compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça.

-" ... J'ai bien cru qu'Aerith allait l'étrangler pour de bon...." raconta Cloud en se massant le front avec un sourire. Lightning eclata de rire et se leva de sa chaise dans l'intention de lui servir quelque chose à boire.

-" Elle ne paye pas de mine comme ça, mais elle est terrifiante quand elle est en colère!" avoua t-elle.

-" Je ne te le fais pas dire... C'est réellement impressionant, derriere son visage angelique se cache en vérité un vrai démon...."

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se remit à rire, mais fut coupée par deux coups à la porte. Il y eu un silence entre les deux étudiants.

-" Quelqu'un à frappé?" demanda Lightning en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Euh... Oui je crois. Tu attends quelqu'un?"

-" Ah non, non. Excuse moi un instant."

Cloud lui fit un sourire, et elle partit ouvrir la porte.

-" Hey! Lighty!" fit une troisième voix masculine, dont la sonorité était largement superieure à celle des deux autres. Un grand blond barraqué s'invita par lui même dans l'appartement, avant que Lightning pu dire quoique ce soit. Cloud le devisagea un instant. Un bandana noir, un grand manteau blanc et une echarpe bleue.... Il était pret à mettre sa main à couper que ce gars était dans leur lycée. Il l'avait déjà vu, la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Lightning, dans la salle de sport. Et la deuxième fois qu'elle avait mentionné son nom, c'était le lendemain, quand elle disait qu'elle devait imperativement le voir. Celui que Cloud pensait être son petit ami, et dont l'idée le faisait bouillonner de rage à l'interieur.

-" Oh.... Tu n'es pas toute seule à ce que je vois?" fit l'inconnu en designant Cloud du menton. La première pensée qui vint son esprit fut " _... Est-il bête, ou bien fait-il expres?"_

-" ... Je m'appelle Cloud, je suis un camarade de classe de Lightning." se présenta le blondinet dans les règles.

Le nouvel arrivant eclata de rire en se massant la nuque.

-" Ah désolé! J'ai oublié de me présenter, excuse moi, je m'appelle...."

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Snow?" coupa Lightning en croisant les bras à côté de lui. La tension qui emanait était facilement palpable.

-" Hey, calme Lighty! T'es pas contente de voir ton colocataire d'amour?" fit le dénommé Snow en lui ebourrifant les cheveux.

Cloud se retint avec violence de ne pas lui lancer le même regard noir que lui temoignait Lightning. Plus il ouvrait la bouche, plus son idée se confirmait. Le grand blond se tourna vers lui.

-" Je disais, je m'appelle Snow, je suis le colocataire de Lighty!" reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

-" Ex-colocataire." corrigea l'interessée.

-" Oh! Tu es vraiment dure avec moi Lighty...."

-" J'y peux rien si tu as décidé d'aller vivre avec Serah."

-" Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçoit dans ta voix? Allons, ne sois pas jalouse de ta petite soeur Lighty!"

-" Tu reves, Snow." lacha Lightning avec un ton sec.

Il y eu un silence, où seul le ricanement de Snow se faisait entendre.

-" Enfin, bref, tu avoueras qu'on rigolait bien toi et moi, on à passé du bon temps ensemble." continua Snow en tapottant l'épaule de la jeune fille. Cloud tourna les yeux vers la fenetre. Il tentait desesperement de penser à autre chose que d'aller tordre le cou de ce Snow et de son insouciance. Pourquoi son esprit interprétait chacune de ses phrases de travers?

Un rapide coup d'oeil a Lightning lui apprit qu'elle aussi était sur les nerfs.

-" Bon, et pourquoi tu es venu?"

-" Euh.... Ah oui! La derniere fois que je suis venu, j'ai laissé mon trousseau de clés ici, et Serah à besoin d'un double pour demain." expliqua t-il en se grattant la tête. Elle sortit le fameux trousseau de sa poche, et le tendit à Snow.

-" Et il y a ton sac à côté de l'entrée. Avec les affaires que tu as egalement oubliées."

-" Decidement, tu m'epateras toujours Lighty."

-" C'est ça. Tu passeras le bonjour à Serah de ma part."

-" Je le ferais. A bientôt j'espere, Cloud!"

Snow tendit une main à l'interessé jusqu'à présent muet, qui hesita à la serrer, mais le fit quand même à contre coeur et par pur politesse.

-" Content de t'avoir rencontré." lacha t-il, bien que ces paroles sonnaient royalement fausses dans son esprit. Snow adressa un signe de la mains aux deux étudiants, et disparu derriere la porte que Lightning referma avec un soupir.

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Lightning retourna s'assoir en face de Cloud, bien qu'elle semblait eviter son regard pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses doigts tapottant la table.

-" Désolée pour Snow, il est un peu envahissant, mais pas bien méchant." dit elle avec un sourire forcé. Il pû facilement comprendre qu'elle était une nouvele fois enervée, et qu'elle était résolue à le lui cacher. Mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de masquer sa colère, et surtout sa jalousie envers ce Snow, qui semblait si bien la connaitre. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien appris de plus sur Snow? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit sur lui, lui qui semblait si proche d'elle?

- " ... Tu étais proche de ce type?" demanda Cloud froidement.

Lightning ne semblait pas avoir noté le ton méprisant sur lequel il s'était adressé à elle, ou bien l'ignorait-elle, et se leva pour se diriger vers le buffet.

-" Pas vraiment. Tu preferes un thé ou un café?"

-" Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas de manière précise?"

-" Parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en parler plus longtemps. Thé ou café?"

-" C'est ton point de vue. Tu étais proche de ce type ou non?" continua le blond en se levant à son tour.

-" Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Bon, tu comptes me répondre un jour ou pas?" trancha t-elle avec indifférence en attrappant une tasse en hauteur.

Cloud serra les poings furieusement. Il voulait savoir, il voulait tout savoir, sur ce type, sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux, pourquoi elle cachait si mal son indifférence. Il voulait des réponses et il était décidé à en obtenir. Il s'avança jusqu'à Lightning et envoya la tasse qu'elle avait entre les mains s'ecraser en mille morceaux contre le mur, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-" Répond moi!" hurla le blond à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle se contenta d'equarquiller les yeux, entre la surprise et la peur, mais gardant malgrés tout le silence. Cloud la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques bibelots sur une étagère au passage.

" Répond moi!" répéta t-il encore plus fort. Lightning grimaça à cause de la douleur, mais aussi par peur du changement radical du comportement de son camarade de classe. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était permi d'être aussi violent avec qui que ce soit.

-" Pourquoi tu me demande ça?" cracha t-elle froidement.

-" Contente toi de me répondre!"

- " Qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire de toutes façons? Tu as bien rattrappé Tifa hier, oui ou non?" haussa t-elle le ton.

Cloud la fit taire en l'embrassant brusquement, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait tenté la veille, ce qui imobilisa totalement la jeune fille. Tifa ou Snow, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de qui que ce soit. Elle osait à peine respirer, et commençait à glisser lentement le long du mur. Le blond suivit malgrés tout le mouvement, sans pour autant lacher l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses lèvres et sur ses épaules, puis il se détourna vers son cou qu'il mordilla.

- " Arrete ça..." fit Lightning dans une tentative de le repousser, mais elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer un moindre mouvement concentrant suffisament de force pour le faire partir. Le blond ne s'arreta pas pour autant, laissant ses mains glisser sous sa chemise et le long de ses hanches, se dégoutant et se maudissant lui même à chaque seconde.

Aerith avait peut-être raison au final. Peut-être aimait-il Lightning, et qu'il ne supportait pas de ne presque rien savoir d'elle ou des gens qui l'entouraient. Peut-être était-il trop déséspéré pour s'arreter, et que la tristesse l'avait enfin poignardé. Peut-être était-elle vraiment avec Snow, et dans ce cas là, il comprenait que c'était son unique chance. Il savait pertinement qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il était en train de faire, et que le fil de leur amitié était désormait coupé. Mais pour lui, c'était déjà trop tard.

-" Cloud, je t'en supplie, arrete..."

Il s'arreta net et releva le menton pour le poser sur son épaule. Le ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé lui avait sérré douloureusement le coeur, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Trop déséspéré, c'était le mot. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir quoi faire tant la tête lui tournait.

-" Je suis désolé... Excuse moi..." murmura t-il. Il guetta le moindre mouvement de sa camarade, mais n'en perçut aucun, elle restait parfaitement immobile, meme si il sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse contre le sien qui n'allait pas plus lentement. Peut-être aimait-il Lightning finalement.

-" Je t'aime..." lacha t-il finalement. Pourquoi tout devait se passer comme ça? Il se dégouttait, il se haissait comme il n'avait jamais hait personne, il se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire, et il ne pensait qu'à se justifier en avouant ses sentiments, alors qu'il n'en était pas sûr quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Excuse moi..."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avec une lenteur presque prudente, et se releva pour s'enfuir rapidement de l'appartement. Il aimait Lightning. Il le savait pertinement depuis le début, mais il n'avait pas sû le comprendre. Pourtant, tout indiquait le cas, mais il avait était trop bete pour le comprendre. Et maintenant, tout était finit. Rien n'aurait dû arriver de cette manière là, les choses auraient dû être autrement. Mais tout était finit.

Lightning releva la tete et tendit le bras en l'appellant faiblement, mais il ne l'entendit pas pas plus qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, et il quitta l'immeuble dans un silence funèbre.

Elle s'appuya sur ses bras tremblants pour se relever, et sentit avec douleur un bout de verre s'enfoncer profondement dans sa chaire, laissant s'écouler un large filet de sang le long de sa main. Elle voulait le ratrapper, lui dire qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes. Son corps entier la faisait soufrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son coeur qui se serrait à l'étouffer.

La jeune fille se replia finalement sur elle-même dans un sanglot, la tête contre les genoux et les bras autour de ses jambes, au mileu des éclats de verre et des tâches de sang qui souillaient le sol.


	6. chapitre V

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

_Japan Expo se rapproche à grands pas, et je suis toujours autant à la bourre pour refaire mon cosplay... Du coup, je traine, je traine, et je traine encore pour taper mes fics, et donc je poste plus lentement qu'ordinaire. La fin de cette fiction est déjà casiment bouclée, il reste juste quelques petites modifications à faire, et il sera posté rapidement. ^^ Donc ne vous inquietez pas, elle sera plubliée JUSQU'AU BOUT! xD_

_Tiens et tant que j'y suis, petite pub: pour ceux qui seront à Japan Expo, j'y serais en Lightning dans un grand groupe presque au complet de ffXIII le dimanche. Si jamais des gens nous reconnaissent et qu'ils veulent faire un coucou, hesitez pas à venir m'agresser, je donne des free hugs si c'est gentillement demandé! xD Et si jamais un petit Hope ou d'autres persos veulent nous rejoindre... On acceuille sans soucis, que ça soit pour la journée ou juste pour des photos! ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles me font vraiment plaisir et me motivent à ecrire!_

_Lolotyv: __ AH ah ah ah ah je t'adore! xD Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec Tifa, en fait j'ai toujours du mal à la trouver sincère, quand elle parle je vois le mot " hypocrisie" ecrit sur son front xD Merci pour ton soutient!_

_NeoKyo2k3:__ Argh à chaque fois que je le vois je bave tellement que Cloud transpire la classe XD Et moi j'ai préféré refaire sortir son côté " petit mec timide qui sait pas s'imposer et sur lequel le sort s'acharne" XD Merci pour ta review, et j'espere que la suite te plaira!_

_Redfoxline:__ Ooooh brute insensible quand même pas! xD Il est plus que sensible mon ptit Cloud, c'est un véritable flamby qui sait pas s'imposer devant une fille XD Il va se rattrapper, t'en fais pas! Oh tu sais, pour une fois j'ai pas vraiment cherché à faire d'intrigue, j'ai mis mon cerveau en stand by,Donc Lightning n'a pas spécialement de choses à cacher, c'est Cloud qui est parano en fait XD_

_En tout cas ça me fait plaisir concernant les caractères! J'avoue passer pas mal de temps sur leur conception, je voulais qu'ils soient un peu plus " cool" que dans les jeux, puisqu'ils sont dans la vie de tous les jours quoi. Je suis contente de voir que j'ai reussi mon coup!_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas!_

_Et donc, après avoir remis de l'ordre dans mes textes, j'ai reussi à bien recadrer le tout, tout vas bien!_

_Sans plus attendre, voila le chapitre 5, en esperant faire pardonner Cloud! xD_

_Enjoy!_

_Tracklist:_

_Alice, piano version- Avril Lavigne_

_All arround me, piano cover- Flyleaf_

_A flower blooming in the slums- Crisis Core_

_Chapitre V_

Des secondes? Des minutes? Des heures? Peut-être même des jours entiers?

Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée assise au milieu des debris de verre sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement? Depuis combien de temps se repassait-elle la scène dans son esprit?

Lightning n'en savait rien. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, et était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était assise par terre à sangloter et à laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne sentait même pas la douleur pourtant lacinante dans sa main meurtrie. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui informa qu'un épais bout de verre y était profondement incrusté, et qu'elle saignait beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, c'était de ratrapper Cloud.

Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, elle voulait lui parler. Même si elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le regarder en face, elle voulait le voir. Même si il ne s'agissait que de l'écouter, ou de sentir sa présence à côté d'elle. Comme quand ils étaient sur le toit à regarder la neige, aucun besoin de parler, juste d'apprecier l'âme de l'autre.

Elle tenta de se hisser une nouvelle fois sur ses bras tremblants, ignorant toujours sa blessure. Une fois debout, elle inspira profondement et retira d'un coup le bout de verre, qu'elle laissa tomber un peu plus loin sur le sol. Ignorant le sang et la douleur, elle s'accrocha à son objectif.

-" J'irais pas bien loin comme ça... Allez..." murmura t-elle en regardant ses jambes qui la portaient avec peine.

Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'elle sorte le plus vite possible au lieu d'attendre que ses membres se stabilisent. Peut-être que Cloud était déjà bien loin, et elle n'arriverait pas à le ratrapper à temps si elle restait plantée là. Peut-être était-il trop tard. Il était peut-être déjà parti très loin, et elle ne le reverait plus jamais. Mais elle ne voulait pas ça! Il fallait qu'elle le voit!

Lightning soupira un bon coup, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en dehors de l'appartement. Vanille choisit ce moment par pur hasard pour ouvrir sa porte, et la vit descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle ecarquilla les yeux de surprise en restant immobile quelques secondes sur le seuil. La rouquine n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et encore moins quelle mouche avait piqué son amie d'ordinaire si calme.

-" Lightning?" appella t-elle en penchant la tete par dessus la barrière vers le rez de chaussé. Mais son amie ne lui répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'arretait de courir. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas adréssé un seul regard, comme si elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, ni même entendu. La gardienne de l'immeuble tourna la tête vers la porte de chez son amie.

" Oh? Elle est partie sans fermer?"

Vanille entra dans l'appartement le coeur battant, en constatant qu'il était effectivement vide de présence. Elle se figea soudainement en remarquant les morceaux de verre et les taches de sang sur le sol. Elle se dépecha de vérifier les autres pièces à la recherce d'indices supplémentaires, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, ce Cloud était avec elle? Où était-il passé? Il n'avait quand même pas tenté de lui faire du mal?

_Que s'est-il passé ici? Pourquoi y a t-il tant de sang par terre?..._

La rouquine attrapa rapidement son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lightning qu'elle connaissait par coeur, les mains tremblantes d'inquietude. Pour que son amie parte comme ça, sans un mot et en courrant, c'est qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, et les marques de sang ne la rassurait pas plus.

Elle sursauta aussitôt en lachant un cri stridant losqu'un bruit rauque se fit entendre juste à sa droite.

" C'est pas vrai... Lightning..."

Elle soupira de peur lorsqu'un téléphone se mit à sonner sur la table du salon. Elle n'arriverait pas à la contacter.

Lightning arriva dans la rue adjacente, et appella Cloud plusieurs fois, dans le vague espoir qu'il l'entende. Mais il y avait une foule immense dans la rue, et un vacarme assourdissant: si il était effectivement là, il y avait peut de chance qu'il l'entende... Elle decida alors de se fondre dans la masse, en cherchant les épis blonds parmis les passants, ne perdant pas de temps en excuses envers ceux qu'elle bousculait par inadvertance. La neige recommençait à tomber pour son plus grand déséspoir. Elle n'avait rien prit pour se couvrir, ni rien pour contacter qui que ce soit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, Lightning s'imobilisea dans la masse, et leva les yeux au ciel sans se retenir de pleurer. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Cloud devait surement être déjà bien loin. Elle n'avait pas dû faire assez vite pour se mettre à sa recherche.

-" Qu'est ce que... Je peux faire..."

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains en se retenant de sanglotter. Même si la jeune fille savait pertinement qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller au risque de perdre tout contrôle de sa raison, ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas compte tenu du fait qu'elle se trouvait en pleine rue, elle ne ressentait que le besoin de se mettre à hurler. Mais une voix l'empechait juste à ce moment là de sortir n'importe quel son de sa gorge serrée.

-" Lightning?"

L'appellée se retourna lentement, et leva ses yeux rougis vers la personne qui venait de l'appeller, et dont elle serait capable de reconnaitre la voix parmis des milliers.

-" Noctis..."

Le brun s'approcha avec un air inquiet accroché au visage.

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la rue à cette heure là et habillée comme ça? Non seulement il fait froid, mais ce n'est pas non plus prudent..." la reprimenda t-il en détachant son écharpe de son cou pour la mettre autour du sien. " Mais... Tu pleures?..."

Lightning posa faiblement son front contre le torse de Noctis, chose qu'elle faisait vraiment très rarement. Noctis semblait alors se rendre compte de la gravité de son état, alors il posa ses mains gantés sur les cheveux rose de son amie et les carressa doucement.

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Dis moi, je peux peut-être t'aider..." fit-il à voix basse, mais suffisament fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

-" Cloud..." lacha t-elle.

-" Cloud?"

-" Il faut que je vois Cloud... Il faut que je lui parle..."

Noctis fronça les sourcils et crispa involontairement ses doigts sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en Cloud, qu'il trouvait bien trop fermé pour être honnète, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'ils se frequentaient presque tous les jours après les cours. Il ne le voyait pas d'un bon oeil, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en mefiait. Lightning était comme une petite soeur pour lui, et il ne voulait que son bien. Or, depuis qu'elle s'était mit à le voir pour cette histoire de devoir d'anglais, elle n'était plus la même. Un coup joyeuse, un coup énérvée, un coup triste, ses humeurs changaient d'un moment à l'autre sans prevenir. Noctis n'était pas dupe, il savait exactement ce qu'il se traimait dans sa petite tête.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Lightning ne répondit que lorsqu'il lui tapotta la tête doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en colère.

-" Il... Il a cru que Snow et moi on était ensembles... Et... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'est enérvé..." commença t-elle maladroitement.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, peu surpri.

-" Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait hein?" Lightning sursauta et s'extirpa rapidement de ses bras, toute rougissante. " Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, ça se voyait. Alors quel est le problème?"

-" Il... Il s'est en quelques sorte énervé..."

-" Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

Elle secoua la tête negativement et baissa les yeux en silence, ce qui tira un soupir à demi soulagé de Noctis. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le cou marqué de la jeune fille, et il se massa sa propre nuque. Il avait déjà tout comprit de la situation, et regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

" Je vais t'aider à le retrouver... J'ai le numéro de Zack, il sait surement où il habite. Je vais lui demander, mais avant tout, allons nous asseoir au lieu de rester ici."

Il prit le bras de Lightning qui hocha à nouveau la tête, et ils avancèrent à travers la foule jusqu'à atterir sur la terrasse casiment vide d'un café familial. Noctis lui intima de s'asseoir, et commanda une glace à l'eau de mer au serveur qui vint automatiquement les voir. Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune homme posa la coupelle devant Lightning qui releva enfin les yeux accrochés sur ses mains, l'interrogeant du regard.

-" Tu aimes ça non? " fit-il avec un sourire.

Mais Lightning n'avait pas du tout le coeur à manger de la glace au vu de la situation. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, c'était de rattrapper Cloud le plus vite possible.

-"Noctis, je..."

-" Mange. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne servirait à rien de foncer tête baissée tout en sachant qu'on ne le trouvera pas sans aide. Je vais appeller Zack tout de suite, alors détend toi un peu et arrete de paniquer." coupa t-il doucement.

Noctis avait tout à fait raison, elle le savait pertinement, mais cette fichue angoisse ne voulait pas quitter sa gorge sérrée. Où était donc passé son calme et son impassibilité légendaire? En temps normal, elle saurait bien evidement que paniquer n'aurait jamais servi à quoique ce soit.

Sous l'oeil incorruptible du brun, elle se resigna à prendre la cuillère du bout des doigts et la plonger dans la coupelle. Son ami lacha un sourire, et elle le vit enfin attrapper son téléphone, ce qui la fit presque lacher un soupir de soulagement. Elle écouta toute la conversation avec attention, tout en se forçant de manger la glace pour attirer ses bonnes grâces, et comprit alors que Zack devait les rejoindre en une dizaine de minutes sans avoir plus de détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Noctis reposa ensuite le téléphone sur la table et tourna tranquilement les yeux vers les passants, faisant preuve d'un calme incroyable, ce qui augmentait d'un cran l'agacement de Lightning. Mais il avait raison, et elle le savait pertinement. Si il lui avait offert une glace à l'eau de mer, un de ses desserts préférés, c'était pour tenter de l'appaiser et cela pour son bien. Elle tentait comme elle pouvait d'apprecier la sensation froide oh combien agréable contre sa langue, mais malgrés les efforts de Noctis, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever Cloud de sa tête. Et rien le fait d'y penser, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sans pour autant se permettre de couler encore une fois.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard comme il était prevu, ils purent aperçevoir la tête de Zack se détacher de la foule du soir pour arriver vers eux, un éternel sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-" Yo! Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure là? Un thé de minuit?" fit-il joyeusement en s'asseyant à la droite de Lightning, qui releva doucement les yeux de sa cuillère.

Zack tourna ses iris vers elle, puis vers Noctis, pour encore revenir sur elle.

-" Tu es en retard." déclara Noctis dans un soupir.

-" Désolé, mais y'a un sacré monde en ville et..."

-" Zack... J'ai besoin de ton aide..."

Le brun ecarquilla les yeux face au ton suppliant de Lightning. Celle-ci le fixait d'un air un peu perdu, et Noctis fronça les sourcils.

-" Je... Pas de problèmes mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Vous avez l'air vraiment préocupés vous deux..."

-"On a besoin de savoir où habite Cloud." répondit l'autre jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

-" Cloud? Pourquoi?"

-" Elle à besoin de lui parler."

Zack soutint le regard du brun sans vaciller, avant de tourner ses iris bleu vers ceux de Lightning, qui elle baissa la tête vers ses propres mains.

-" Tant mieux. Lui aussi a besoin de lui parler." il lacha un sourire aux airs interrogateurs des deux autres. " Il est temps que vous vous expliquiez, ça fait trop lontemps que ça traine tout ça non?"

La concerné hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait été si transparante, et pareil pour Cloud. Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de mieux savoir qu'elle ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête? Pourquoi était-elle la seule à ne rien comprendre?

-" Tu peux nous amenner chez lui?" continua Noctis.

-" Ce n'est pas très loin, on y sera rapidement."

Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'elle savait quoi dire? Est-ce qu'il se rendaient seulement compte de la difficulté de la situation pour elle? Ils devaient surement penser qu'elle avait déjà préparé une tirade émouvante et que tout se passerait pour le mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lightning était pétrifiée, tremblante de peur, et surtout, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en voulant ratrapper Cloud.

-" Tu viens Lightning?"

La voix et la main tendue de Noctis la tira de son combat mental. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira doucement, et se leva à son tour pour suivre les deux étudiants.

Ils marchèrent en silence, traversant la foule pendant plus d'une demi-heure, avant d'arriver dans un square vide de présence mais plutôt bien éclairé. Un passant qui promenait son chien tourna les yeux vers les trois étudiants leur adressa un " bonsoir" un peu suspicieux, que Zack renvoya avec un sourire radieux, avant de conduire ses deux camarades de classe dans l'immeuble.

Ils grimpèrent au deuxième étage dans un silence royal, Noctis ne cessant d'envoyer des regards inquiets à Lightning qui ne pouvait decidement les lui rendre, jusqu'à ce que Zack s'arreta devant une des portes bleues, où y était accroché une petite plaque portant le nom de " Strife", sans grande surprise.

Et au moment où ses yeux clairs se posaient sur ce nom, le coeur de Lightning s'emballa.

Elle hesitait. Quoi dire? Quoi faire? Partir? Rester?

Elle voulait faire demi-tour, fuir, fuir chez elle, se réfugier dans son lit pour fermer les yeux et ne pas penser à quoique ce soit. Ne pas penser à Cloud.

Zack ne lui adressa pas un seul regard lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, et qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Son esprit se mit à crier de toute ses forces d'arreter son geste, et elle cru vraiment que sa gorge en avait laissé passé le son.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Noctis la poussait doucement à l'interieur, comme si il était trop tard pour faire demi tour.

Même si sa main tenait fermement son épaule comme pour lui dire qu'il était là, elle avait l'impression d'être seule.

Seule avec ses doutes et seule avec sa peur.

Zack ouvrait la marche, suivit de Lightning que Noctis forçait à avancer, jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Et les voix qu'elle entendait depuis le couloir n'étaient finalement pas le fruit de son imagination.

Cloud était assit et penché en avant dans un fauteil, le plus près de la fenêtre, la tête enfouie dans ses mains et visiblement en pleurs. Aerith était agenouillée devant lui, une main sur son épaule, un air inquiet et triste plaqué sur son visage baigné de larmes. Le blond ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'arrivé des trois autres étudiants, sans doute trop perdu dans ses remords, mais Aerith releva aussitôt la tête quand elle s'aperçu de leur présence.

-" Oh..." fit-elle en tournant ses yeux vert brillants vers Lightning.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose ne soutint pas son regard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Cloud avait pu lui raconter, et elle ne savait pas non plus si la brune approuvait le fait qu'elle soit ici ou non. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle d'être venue le voir, peut-être lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir repoussé comme elle l'avait fait. Lightning ne savait pas si elle avait la moindre idée de la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Zack fit silencieusement signe à Aerith de venir le rejoindre, et elle s'executa lentement, sans que Cloud ne relève la tête pour autant. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et l'entrainna un peu plus loin, tout en faisant un bref hochement de tête à Noctis. Celui-ci lacha un petit soupir, et prit le poignet de Lightning pour la forcer à s'avancer, puis quitta également la pièce sans dire un mot.

Lightning se retrouva malgrés elle en face de Cloud, seulement séparée de quelques metres, mais surtout de sa grande peur.

Mais voir Cloud replié sur lui même, le dos courbé par le chagrin, le visage caché dans ses mains... Lui faisait plus de mal que de peur. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était dans cet état par sa faute. Elle avait prit peur, c'était vrai, elle ne savait pas comment reagir même si elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui répondre quelque chose, ou ne serait-ce que l'empecher de partir.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas hesitants pour réduire cet écart entre eux, et posa lentement ses bras autour des épaules du blond. Cloud ne bougea d'abord pas d'un cil, puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle étreinte d'Aerith et releva alors la tête pour voir qui en était l'auteur. Ses yeux bleu se posèrent automatiquement sur les boucles rose qui tombaient sur son nez.

-" Li... Lightning?..." appella t-il d'une voix affreusement brisée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de le serrer contre elle. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle tire Cloud de sa culpabilité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait surement penser qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais un mot, et qu'elle ne le regarderait plus non plus.

" Excuse moi... Excuse moi, je..."

-" Désolée..." coupa t-elle.

-" Qu...Quoi?..."

-" C'est... C'est pas de ta faute... C'est moi qui aurait dû faire quelque chose... "

Lightning sentit les deux mains de Cloud qui tentaient de la pousser, mais elle ne lacha pas prise pour autant. Si elle reculait, c'était recommencer la même erreur encore une fois, la situation tournait en rond mais il fallait pourtant que le drame s'arrete.

-" J'ai... J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'horrible Lightning... Je... Je peux pas..."

-" Ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal!" haussa t-elle le ton en le secouant aux épaules. " Parce que... Je..."

-" Lightning... Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ta main?"

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint s'être blessée un peu plus tôt, et elle ne ressentait que maintenant la douleur de sa coupure. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'en préocuper pour autant. Pas maintenant. Cependant, le blond ne semblait pas être du même avis, et il prit le poignet de l'étudiante avec précaution pour l'examiner de plus près.

" Il faut vite soigner ça..."

-" Non, je veux que tu m'écoute!" negativa t-elle.

-" Je veux d'abord au moins mettre quelque chose dessus, et promis, je t'écouterais..."

-" N..."

-" S'il te plait... "

Lightning fronça les sourcils devant la détermination de son camarade de classe, et finit par donner son accord d'un faible hochement de tête. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce quelques secondes, avant de revenir et de lui reprendre son poignet de force. Sans lui demander quoique ce soit, il commença à nettoyer la plaie et à enrouler un bandage autour de sa main.

-"... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça?" lui demanda t-elle.

Cloud sembla surpris, mais il ne lacha qu'un sourire triste.

-" Je te l'ai déjà dit... "

-" Pourquoi tu es parti?" enchaina t-elle rapidement.

-" Je... " Cloud baissa aussitôt la tête, sans doute honteux au souvenir de ses actes de la veille. " Je.. Je n'avais pas à faire ça..."

-" Pourquoi?"

Lightning le fixait presque sevèrement, à présent bel et bien sortie de son état léthargique. Mais Cloud ne s'était jamais fait aussi petit et aussi calme en sa présence. Il avait honte, et chaque mot qu'il lui adressait lui faisait l"effet d'un glaçon dans le dos. Oui, il choisissait effectivement ses phrases avant de parler, car il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur.

Et il se pliait sous le regard de la jeune fille, baissant la tête une nouvelle fois, ses yeux fixés sur la main qu'il tentait de soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-" Tu... Tu ne m'aime pas toi... Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon..." lacha t-il presque inaudiblement.

La concernée ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de rire, ce qui le fit relever la tête d'un air surpris.

-" T'es decidement qu'un cretin Cloud."

Le cretin en question n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'il sentit ses lèvres se faire capturer sans s'y attendre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait eu le privilège de ce contact, et bon dieu il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrete. Mais Lightning avait apparement d'autres choses à dire, et pour une fois il lui en voulu d'être si bavarde, ce qui était plutôt irronique envers elle qui ne parlait presque jamais.

" T'es qu'un cretin." repeta t-elle.

-" Tu veux pas développer un peu? Je suis perdu là..."

Lightning lacha un sourire. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de sa taille.

-"Tu es un cretin... Parce que tu es trop aveugle..."

-" Aveugle?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre timidement tandis qu'il haussa un sourcil curieux. Et il se fit violence pour ne pas lacher un sourire lorsqu'une teinte rosée vinrent agresser les joues de la jeune fille et qu'elle tourna les yeux ailleur.

-" B...Bien sûr que si je t...t'aime... Et... T'es vraiment un cretin de pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt d'ailleur..."

Cloud ecarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, surtout au vu de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Lui était partie sur une toute autre théorie.

-" Mais... Mais tu... N'est pas amoureuse de Snow?...

-" Bien sûr que non! Snow est mon meilleur ami et il a été mon colocataire pendant plus d'un an... Mais il est parti vivre avec ma soeur et je me suis retrouvée toute seule... Il n'y a jamais eu quoique ce soit entre nous!"

Et le blond se sentit soudainement idiot.

" Je sais que j'ai toujours l'air froide, distante, et que je n'ai pas de coeur mais... Je t'aime.." repeta t-elle plus doucement en baissant la tête.

Toute cette histoire... Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas été plus observateur, et juste parce qu'il était trop jaloux pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Il secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui la fit rougir un peu plus. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de cet air tout timide qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle.

- " Tu as raison, je suis un cretin..." confima t-il en lui relevant le menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Noctis se detacha du mur du couloir lorsqu'il sentit que sa présence cachée pouvait devenir génante et surtout malsaine, et sortit silencieusement de l'appartement en lachant un soupir. Au moins, tout s'arrangeait, il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il referma la porte derrière lui, jusqu'à tourner la tête vers les deux paires d'yeux curieuses qui le fixait.

-" C'est bon." declara t-il simplement.

Aerith lacha un gros soupir et Zack ricanna. Visiblement, ils étaient inquiet vis à vis de la fin de cette affaire qui avait prit un sale tournant.

-" Il était temps que ça se termine. Voila un bon moment que cette histoire tourne en rond. " répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en silence.

-"Ah! " fit Aerith au bout de quelques instants.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" J'ai... J'ai laissé mon sac à l'interieur..." expliqua t-elle.

-" Bah on va le chercher! " répondit Zack en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Noctis sursauta brusquement, et lui attrappa le bras à une vitesse effrayante.

-" Non!" cria t-il.

-" He...Hein?" balbitua le brun.

-" Ils... Enfin... Vaut mieux pas les déranger... Pas maintenant..." murmura Noctis d'une voix génée.

Zack tourna les yeux vers Aerith en levant un sourcil, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu de l'autre garçon.

-"... Oh." lacha t-il doucement alors que son amie prit une teinte rosée." ...Pourquoi tu rougis toi?" lança t-il en riant.

-" Tu... Tu crois vraiment que Cloud... Enfin..."

Il y eu un silence pesant. Noctis, visiblement ennuyé de la conversation qui conçernait malgrés tout l'intimité de sa meilleure amie, toussa pour attirer l'attention des deux autres étudiants.

-" Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un message à Cloud pour lui demander de te le ramenner demain matin. Il le lira surement plus tard." proposa t-il.

-" Ouai... Quand il aura finit..." precisa Zack qui se mit à ricanner et Aerith lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-" Laisse le tranquile." ordonna Noctis. Il commença à descendre les escaliers. " Mon rôle est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi."

-" Bonne nuit alors, et à demain. " fit l'autre garçon.

Noctis leur adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaite de leur vue, les laissant tous les deux avec leur conscience malsaine.

-" Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller. Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir? Il est tard, et l'université est déjà fermée." proposa le brun à son amie.

-" Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas."

-" Bah, tu sais que tu es déjà venue plusieurs fois et que tu ne m'as jamais dérangé."

-" Alors d'accord." accepta t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent les escaliers à leur tour, et Zack nota qu'elle jetait des regards en arrière en direction de la porte de l'appartement de Cloud.

-" Un problème?" demanda t-il.

-" Tu... Tu crois que ça ira pour eux?"

-"Tu as entendu Noctis non? Tout se passe trèèèèèèèèèèès bien pour eux." ricanna t-il.

-"Idiot! "

Elle lui donna encore une tape sur l'épaule. Zack lacha un rire, et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

-" Bien sûr que ça ira pour peut pas trouver plus amoureux que Cloud pour cette jolie demoiselle." répondit t-il avec un sourire.


	7. chapitre VI

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser pour mon retard, mais j'ai enfin passé mes examens et remplit mes obligations à Japan Expo envers mes compatriotes les cosplayeurs! xD_

_Donc ça y est, je vais pouvoir mon concentrer plus souvent aux fics, et donc mettre à jour plus rapidement. Donc voila le dernier chapitre, mais je vous rassure, un épilogue viendra juste après pour marquer la fin de cette fanfic. N'hesitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas! Toute critique peut-être constructive et me donner de l'inspiration pour d'autres textes. Donc je ne vous fait pas encore d'adieux!_

_Lolotyv:_Ah ça pour faire du chemin, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour Cloud hein! xD Noctis est vraiment un chic type, je voulais vraiment lui donner le rôle du grand frêre, toujours dans l'ombre de Lightning, mais toujours présent. Et Zack, laisse tomber, c'est un cretin, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime! xD J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira!

NeoKyo2k3: Oui oui t'en fais pas, tu peux ranger définitivement la poupée vaudoue! ( pour cette fic du moins xD) Les péripeties sont enfin terminées, ce chapitre amène la conclusion. J'espere que çat'a plu jusqu'au bout!

LightningXx: Merci pour ta review, et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre!

_Voila enfin le dénouement, excusez moi encore encore encore encore une fois ( à croire que je sais faire que ça dites donc) pour mon retard, du coup j'ai tapé un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre VI_

Quand Cloud se reveilla, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou, et apres avoir baissé les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du souffle de Lightning, qui était blottie contre lui.

Il tendit lentement le bras pour tirer sur la couverture et la recouvrir d'avantage du froid, puis tourna legerement la tete vers le reveil.

Dix heure...

...Ils avaient donc dormit toute la matinée, et donc raté leur cours du matin. Le blond lacha un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, et encore moins de reveiller sa demoiselle, mais il n'avait pas le choix si ils voulaient arriver en bonne et due forme aux cours de l'apres midi. Et accessoirement eviter les ennuis.

Il se resigna donc à lever une main vers la joue de la jeune fille et à lui deposer un baiser sur le front.

-" Allez ma belle... Il faut qu'on se lève..." fit il doucement.

Elle remua legerement et ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Cloud la tira dans ses bras, histoire de lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation de la veille et d'aujourd'hui.

-" Il est quelle heure?..." demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-" Dix heure..."

-" Ah..."

Ce "ah" résumait exactement la situation présente.

-" Qu'est ce que tu avais comme cours?" interrogea Cloud.

-" Gunblade, avec Squall. Et toi?"

-" Epée, avec Angeal."

-" Ah... Ca craint?"

-" Je ne pense pas. Et toi?"

-" Je ne pense pas non plus."

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre perdus dans le manque de sommeil pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cloud attrappa le poignet de Lightning pour le mettre à sa vue et fronça les sourcils. Le bandage fait à la hate la veille était désormais couvert de sang.

-" On va nettoyer ça avant de partir." rassura t-il.

-" Désolée, je n'y ai pas fait attention."

-" Ca te fait mal?"

-" Non, du tout."

-" C'est pas grave alors, on va nettoyer ça avant de partir. En attendant, il faut qu'on se leve..." termina t-il en se redressant lentement.

... Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son absence de vêtements.

" Ahem..."

Il se massa la nuque nerveusement avant de tourner la tête vers Lightning, perdue dans l'observation de sa main blessée. Le blond n'était pas spécialement pudique en temps normal... Mais il devait avouer être nerveux quand même, surtout dans la situation présente. Il s'agissait de Lightning tout de même.

Il profita du moment d'absence de la jeune fille, du moins c'était ce qu'il osait croire, pour se lever, et attrapper le peignoir posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Peignoir qu'il posa à côté d'elle, tout en attrappant à la va-vite quelques vêtements à lui qu'il s'empressa de mettre.

" Tu as le temps d'aller prendre une douche... Enfin... Si tu veux quoi..." fit-il en enfilant sa chemise, puis en lui designant sa salle de bain du menton.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, et Cloud se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il se demanda un moment si elle l'imaginait plein de mauvaises intention, ce qui le fit ressentir le besoin urgent de se justifier.

" Tu... J'imagine que ça te détendra... Et puis ça permettra de nettoyer ta blessure..." bredouilla t-il en levant puis en abaissant les bras. Lightning se mit à rire doucement. " Quoi?"

-" Si il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit se détendre, c'est certainement pas moi." déclara t-elle en se couvrant du peignoir.

Cloud la fixa un moment réunir ses affaires, avant de froncer les sourcils et lui tirer le bras pour lui voler un baiser.

-" Tu m'enerve." siffla t-il en la lachant.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à maintenir son masque de " mec en colère".

-" Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" interrogea t-elle d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

-" Va t-en. Allez!"

-" Maiiieuuuuuh!"

-" Va t-en vilaine ou tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce en un seul morceau."

-" D'accooooooooooooooord!"

Lightning referma la porte de la salle de bain en riant, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, tout en déclarant mentalement que c'était un sacré bordel, et il entreprenit alors un rangement rapide qu'il se promit de terminer dans la soirée. Ses yeux accrochèrent son téléphone qui gisait par terre, et il se baissa pour le ramasser.

-" Hm?"

Zack lui avait envoyé un message?

" Hey Cloudy! Aerith a oublié son sac chez toi, est ce que tu peux penser à le prendre avec toi demain en allant en cours? ( si tu vas en cours hé hé!) Merci d'avance, et amuse toi bien! 3"

... Et Cloud se fit violence pour ne pas jeter son portable par la fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lightning refit son apparition, et il vint l'aider à refaire son bandage. La plaie n'était pas totalement refermée, ce qui l'inquietait un peu. Il lui proposa un rapide passage à l'hopital avant d'aller en cours, et elle protesta quelques minutes avec la pretention qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller, avant de finalement abandonner et hocher la tête. Et finalement, ce n'était pas du temps perdu, puisqu'elle était ressortie avec quelques points de suture et une bonne mise en garde.

La visite à l'hopital avait duré une bonne heure, sans compter le fait qu'ils devaient repasser chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires de cours.

Au final, ils étaient arrivés à l'université sur les coups de midi, non sans une trouille de se faire enguirlander par leur professeurs. Lightning était partie de son côté pour s'excuser auprès de Squall pour son absence, tandis que Cloud était en train de s'excuser auprès d'Angeal.

Le professeur se tenait bien droit et intimidant de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et le regard braqué sur la tête de ce pauvre Cloud qui était courbé en avant.

-" Donne moi ton excuse." lui ordonna t-il.

-" J'ai... Une amie qui à eu un accident et... Ben j'ai dû l'amenner à l'hôpital..." recita le blond. C'était déjà la troisème fois qu'il le disait.

Il s'attendait à ce que Angeal se mette à lui hurler dessus ou qu'il lui donne des heures supplémentaires d'entrainement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais au lieu de ça, il soupira.

-" Elle va bien?"

-" P... Pardon?"

-" Lightning, elle va bien?"

Cloud leva un sourcil inquiet. Comment Angeal pouvait-il savoir pour Lightning?

" Zack m'a dit qu'elle s'était blessée hier, et que tu l'avais aidé." répondit le professeur en devinant ce que pensait l'édudiant.

-" Euh... Oui oui, elle va mieux..."

-"Bien alors."

Et Angeal tourna les talons, sans dire quoique ce soit de plus, laissant Cloud avec sa confusion. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il était sensé faire, il opta pour le plan F, c'est-à-dire le plan Fuite, et prefera aller sagement en cours. Il esperait que Lightning s'en sorte aussi bien que lui avec Squall.

Au moment où Cloud s'appretait à sortir, Tifa se detacha de la fenêtre, et descendit les quelques marches pour finalement s'asseoir dessus. Elle lacha un soupir mélangé à un sanglot, tout en croisant les bras sur ses genoux et en y posant son menton. Zack n'avait pas pû tenir sa langue et n'avait pas pû garder pour lui les evènements de la veille. Aerith était arrivée trop tard pour l'empecher de parler, et tout était arrivé aux oreilles de la brune.

Elle savait qu'il était définitivement trop tard pour elle. Elle avait trop attendu, depuis son enfance à Nibelheim. Quand elle était petite, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interesser à Cloud, ce petit bonhomme blond discret comme un fantôme, qui ne souriait jamais pas plus qu'il ne parlait.

Et puis Zack avait emmennagé, et il s'était vite fait ami avec tous les enfants de la ville, Tifa y comprit. Il était le seul à avoir tiré le petit blond hors de chez lui, et petit à petit, Cloud devenait de plus en plus sociable. Au fur et à mesure, ils formaient un trio inseparable, et Tifa avait finit par avoir un faible pour son ami. Depuis toute petite, elle gardait son amour pour elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se contentait d'apprecier sa présence sans vraiment demander plus. Cloud restait très discret sur sa vie sentimentale, et elle n'avait jamais sû si il était déjà sortit avec quelqu'un.

Et là... Zack venait, et il criait son histoire en riant... Sans savoir que le coeur de la pauvre Tifa s'effritait.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, la tête enfouie dans les bras. Mais elle sursauta bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-" Tiens."

-" R... Rude?"

Le grand jeune homme chauve lui tendait un mouchoir, qu'elle prit en hochant la tête doucement pour le remercier.

"P... Pourquoi tu es là?..." lui demanda t-elle après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

Rude garda le silence un moment, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-" Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer seule." répondit-il calmement. " Mais je suis là, alors va y. Tu iras mieux après, tu verras."

Tifa n'osa pas esquisser un seul geste pendant plusieurs minutes, surprise de sa présence si rare et si imprevue, et approcha tout doucement pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'étudiante posa la tête sur sa grande épaule pour laisser ses larmes couler comme il venait de lui conseiller de faire. Rude fit preuve d'une patience surhumaine, en posant un bras autour de ses épaules tout en restant silencieux. Tifa savait qu'il savait. Il savait tout, et c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de parler, sa présence étant largement suffisante.

Et pendant ce temps, Cloud arpentait les couloirs en trainant les pieds jusqu'à arriver à sa sale de classe in-extremis avant la deuxième sonnerie, mais être en retard était le cadet de ses soucis, puisqu'il avait carrément zappé les cours du matin. Il entra dans la salle et se posa à sa place habituelle à côté du radiateur en lachant un soupir. Ses yeux se lancèrent à la recherche des cheveux rose de Lightning, qu'il trouva à côté de la fenetre. Comme si les ondes télépathiques marchaient bel et bien, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

Il s'appretait même à se lever pour aller la voir mais sa tête heurta soudainement sa table.

-" Hey Cloudy! Alors comme ça on sèche les cours pour faire la grasse mat'?" s'ecria Zack qui venait littéralement de se jeter sur lui.

Le Cloudy en question le poussa d'un coup de coude et désincrusta sa tête du bois.

-" Sympa l'acceuil." grinça t-il.

-" Roooh grogne pas comme ça dés le matin!...Enfin, l'après midi plutôt..."

-" C'est boooooooon, insiste pas Zack."

Le brun ricanna, avant de s'asseoir devant lui, et de retourner sa chaise pour lui faire face et le fixer dans les yeux, les deux coudes posés sur la table, la machoire calée dans ses mains. Cloud fit de son mieux pour rester impassible le plus longtemps possible, mais il ceda sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

" Quoi?"

-" Aloooooors?" fit Zack avec le sourire exact du chat de Cheshire.

-" Alors quoi?"

Les ennuis arrivaient à grands pas.

-" C'était comment avec tu-sais-qui hieeeeeeeer?"

-" Lord Voldemort? Faut avouer qu'il tape fort." repliqua Cloud avec le plus grand serieux du monde.

-" Joue pas la carte humour avec moi Strife. Tu sais de qui je veux parleeeeeeeeeer...

Et le blond lacha un soupir. Comme si il allait vraiment raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-" On s'est expliqués." fit-il simplement.

Mais Zack ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter d'une réponse aussi pauvre en informations croustillantes.

-" Eeeeeeeeet?"

-" Ben ça c'est arrangé."

-" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?"

-" Ben... Je sais pas quoi te dire de plus."

-"Tu sais pas, ou tu veux pas?"

Cretin de Zack.

-" Fous moi la paix tu veux."

-" Aaaaaaah tu admet donc qu'il y a eu quelque chose!"

-"Va t'Fair."

-" Ouuuuuuh je prend ça pour un oui?"

Et Cloud fit de son mieux pour rester impasible, mais son corps decida de le trahir par un leger rougissement de ses joues. Il pria interieurement qu'il passe inaperçu, mais le large sourire de Zack lui montra que non. Et cela pour son plus grand desespoir.

" Je le savais!" s'ecria Zack, non sans attirer les regards des autres élèves sur eux.

-" Zack, par pitié, garde ça pour toi... " fit le blond à voix basse en se frappant le front de la main.

-" Ah ah ah ah je le savaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Je suis fier de toi mon petit Cloudy, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux! Mes félicitations!"

-" Tu... As pas un peu l'impression d'exagerer là?"

Mais le jeune brun l'ignora pour se lever en sifflotant et s'arreta juste devant la table de Lightning, où elle discutait avec Aerith. Il salua l'étudiante aux cheveux rose d'une manière un peu trop joyeuse, ce qui mit Cloud mal à l'aise, et se pencha sur l'oreille d'Aerith pour lui dire quelque chose.

Celle-ci lacha un " raaaah" agacé, puis tendis un billet à Zack, qui le prit fièrement et éclata de rire. Lightning ecarquilla les yeux, et Cloud comprit brusquement lorsqu'Aerith vint le voir.

-" Tu me deçois Cloud. Je pensais pas ça de toi." fit-elle sevèrement.

Le blond se leva brusquement.

-" Bande d'enfoirés! Vous aviez parié sur ça?" s'ecria t-il.

Et lightning plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Le reste de l'après midi passa lentement, lentement, lentement... La voix des professeurs étaient plus semblable à un bruit de fond parasite, et evidement, pas moyen de se concentrer. Cloud jetait inlassablement des regards en direction de la table de Lightning, qui ne decrochait pas son regard bleu de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Il tentait encore une fois de lui envoyer des ondes télépathiques, qu'elle essaye de lui parler, ne serait-ce simplement qu'elle tourne les yeux vers sa table. Mais Lightning deumeurait imperturbable, du moins c'était ce qu'il imaginait, puisqu'il ne voyait pas entierement son visage, faute d'être dans le bon angle.

Le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à un mettre une "étiquette" sur le front de Lightning. Comment était-il sensé la définir? Comme une amie? Sa petite amie? Son... Nan, pas son amante quand même! Petite amie, ça devait être ça, oui. Il avait certes brulé des étapes, mais elle était bel et bien sa petite amie. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait. En même temps, comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il n'allait quand même pas la voir et lui dire " Euh... Dis Lightning, est ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie?" après la nuit qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. C'était... Tout simplement trop étrange...

Chaque tic tac de l'horloge résonnait dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse décrocher ses yeux des cheveux rose de Lightning. Si il n'y avait pas tous les élèves et le professeur dans la classe, il se serait levé, et se serait précipité auprès d'elle. Elle n'était qu'à deux rangs de lui, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une petite heure, et il ressentait déjà un grand vide. Lorsque la sonnerie vint mettre un terme à son calvaire et donner un soulagement à son estomac renversé, il se leva aussitôt, prenant ses affaires à la volée et se dépéchant d'aller la rejoindre, sans même prendre gare à l'appel de Zack derriere lui.

Cloud ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était le premier à être debout, et une fois arrivée devant Lightning, qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, il lui attrappa le poignet tout en lui intimant de venir avec lui. Sans poser plus de questions, elle hocha la tête et s'executa après avoir hissé son sac sur son épaule. Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie sous le regards interrogateur des autres élèves. Il ne savait même pas où il comptait aller, ni même ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais il avançait l'esprit embrumé. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lightning ouvrit la bouche qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

-" Cloud? Qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda t-elle.

L'étudiant fixa alors son esprit vers un seul objectif, et il emenna sa demoiselle derrière l'internat, là où il savait qu'il n'y avait personne. A peine eu t-elle le temps de disparaitre de la vue des autres derriere le batiment qu'il la tira brusquement contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- " Hng... C...Cloud, tu vas m'etouffer là..."

-" Tu m'as manqué."

Lightning leva un sourcil tout en le poussant avant de finir broyée pour de bon.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On à été toute la matinée ensemble et on est dans la même classe je te signale." répliqua t-elle.

-" Tu m'as manqué quand même."

Et l'étudiante commença à se poser des questions sur l'état mental du blond. Il savait bien qu'il aurait été plus simple de lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retrouver juste avec elle, mais il craignait l'éventuelle replique ironique qui pourrait peut-être lui faire mal au coeur. Alors il garda le silence, pour juste poser la tête dans le creux de son cou et laisser ses mains voyager le long de son échine. Cloud pouvait bien mourir là, tout de suite, sur le moment, il serait mort heureux.

-" ... Tu es étrange." lacha Lightning au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-" Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait une objection avec toi? Tu peux pas simplement apprecier?" soupira le blond.

La jeune fille ricanna, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour jouer avec ses épis dorés.

-" Bon... T... Tu m'as manqué aussi, je l'avoue." fit-elle le plus impassiblement qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais Cloud commençait à la connaitre trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé. Elle pouvait bien jouer les froides, la couleur rosée de ses joues lui indiquait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses mains qui se promennaient tranquilement sur sa peau. Tout en souriant, il releva la tête dans une tentative de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" Et ça se permet de me donner des leçons en plus? J'hallucine!"

Cependant, l'étudiant se ravisa. Il lacha un grognement, tourna la tête sans lacher sa demoiselle pour autant bien qu'elle tentait de s'arracher à son étreinte, et foudroya Axel du regard, qui lui était tout sourire.

-" Axel, on t'as jamais dit de fermer ta grande bouche des fois?" siffla t-il.

-" Aaaaaaah, je crois que j'interromps quelque chose? Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de tripoteurs dans les coins sombres!" répondit le roux en ricannant.

Cloud ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se doutant bien que son regard meurtrier parlerait pour lui. Axel s'asseya tranquilement sur le muret en face d'eux, et se sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Après avoir inspiré une bouffée du tabac, il reporta son regard vers ses deux camarades qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un cil, lui au bord du meurtre, et elle tout simplement pétrifiée.

" Je vous en prie, continuez hein, ça à l'air bien sympa ce que vous faites." ajouta Axel avec un large sourire.

Cloud allait juste se lancer dans une serie d'injures mais Lightning eu le reflexe de lui poser une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Le roux eu alors un petit rire devant la perte de sang froid inhabituelle de son ainé, et croisa les bras derriere la tête d'un air malicieux.

" Bon, si j'ai le droit de me justifier avec de me faire casser la gueule, le prof' Xemnas te cherche Cloud." informa t-il.

Le concerné poussa la main de Lightning avec la sienne pour pouvoir répondre.

-" Pourquoi? Et depuis quand?"

-" Il a dit que c'était à propos de ton devoir d'anglais. Il comptait te le rendre ce matin, mais vu que tu étais absent et que tu viens de terminer tes cours, il a demandé à te voir avant que tu rentres chez toi."

Cloud lacha un énorme soupir. Après tout ce que ce devoir d'anglais lui avait fait, il se devait bien d'aller le chercher, n'est-ce pas? Rassemblant tout son courage, il délogea ses mains du dos de Lightning, sans oublier de tirer sur le chemisier pour le remettre correctement en place, et recula de quelques pas qui lui semblaient être des kilomètres entiers.

-" Je... Euh..." il se massa la nuque avec gène. " Je vais aller le voir... J'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça va prendre alors... Si ça traine trop, rentre sans moi, d'accord?" fit-il.

-" Va y. Je t'attendrais." répondit simplement Lightning en esquissant un bout de sourire.

Et le coeur du jeune blond n'en mena pas large et fondit comme une glace sous un soleil de canicule. Il ne pû retenir un petit baiser qu'il posa rapidement sur les lèvres de sa belle, avant de sourire et de vite tourner les talons vers le bureau du professeur Xemnas.

Lightning resta un moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu' Axel lui adresse un sifflement.

-" Woah! Jamais j'aurais pû t'imaginer amoureuse Farron!" il lacha un sourire franc lorsque ses joues devinrent plus roses encore. " Mais ça te va vraiment bien."

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, elle se mit à sourire à son tour, et s'en alla se trouver un coin où attendre Cloud, laissant Axel seul avec sa cigarette. Elle se posta en face du batiment où le blond avait disparu, dos au mur, se contentant d'observer les autres étudiants qui sortaient des cours et qui s'appretaient à rentrer chez eux. Il faisait froid, elle était seule, et elle trouvait tout étrangement silencieux autour d'elle. Et tous commençaient à rentrer chez eux, ou dans les chambres d'internat.

Zack et Aerith s'arretèrent quelques minutes avec elle pour discuter. Le brun l'obligea à se couvrir avec son pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et il se montra tellement convainquant qu'elle finit par le porter sur elle.

Encore plus tard, elle aperçu une Tifa rieuse aux côtés d'un Rude souriant, et croyez la c'était très rare, qui lui adressa même un signe de main qu'elle eu du mal à rendre tant elle était choquée. Tifa... Avait pourtant l'air de la detester avant... Lightning se disait alors que Rude devait forcément y être pour quelque chose.

Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes lorsque Noctis vint la rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il avait bien tenté de la convaincre de rentrer avec lui, qu'il expliquerait à Cloud qu'il l'avait raccompagné, mais elle refusa. Il lui avait même proposé de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que le blond arrive, mais elle avait également refusé l'offre en souriant. Noctis était la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus, son grand frère, son jumeau, mais elle ne devait pas se reposer sur lui. Il avait bien sa propre vie à mener. Alors Noctis resta avec elle un moment, tentant de la réchauffer autant qu'il le pouvait, avant de se decider à la laisser seul, même si c'était à contre coeur, il savait qu'il le devait. Il était le seul à la comprendre sans qu'elle n'ait à parler, et elle lui devait beaucoup pour ça.

Et beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Cloud sortit du batiment, il aperçu imediatement la silouhete aux cheveux rose emitouflée dans un pull trop grand, appuyée contre un mur.

-" Lightning!" appella t-il en sapprochant de la jeune fille." Ne me dit pas que tu m'as attendu pendant tout ce temps?"

Elle se détacha du mur en grelottant, ignorant et preferant continuer à ignorer combien de temps elle était restée à guetter son retour. Malgrés la saison hivernale, elle devait encore respecter le traditionnel uniforme de l'établissement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-" J'ai dis que je t'attendrais." elle replaca une meches de ses cheveux derriere son oreille." Et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que le professeur te voulait, il t'a finalement rendu ton sujet?"

Il se massa la nuque avec un air géné.

-" Je t'avouerais... Que j'avais un peu la tête ailleur, alors j'ai pas tout suivit... Juste qu'il était très fier de mes progrès inattendus et que c'était un plaisir pour lui de me coller un seize sur vingt. Avec l'espoir de pouvoir me remettre cette note encore une fois."

Cloud lacha un leger rire quand Lightning releva le nez d'un air triomphant. Il défit son écharpe blanche de son cou pour la mettre autour de celui de l'étudiante.

-" Je n'aurais jamais reussi sans ton aide, je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez." avoua t-il en nouant le bout de tissu. Elle le laissa faire en souriant, puis croisa les bras d'un air severe.

-" Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait, à part te corriger, tu t'es amélioré tout seul. Je crois qu'il faut admettre que sur ce coup là, Mr Xemnas à raison. Te faire bosser avec acharnement, voila la solution."

-" Nan pitié, ne dit pas ça..." Cloud grimaça d'éffroi et Lightning ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-" On a ce que l'on veut seulement si on se donne les moyens de l'obtenir. Sans volonté ni efforts, on arrive à rien. " reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'était mit à neiger. " J'ai tord?"

Le blond negativa de la tête avec un sourire, puis s'avança pour l'attrapper par les épaules et l'attirer contre lui pour la proteger du froid.

-" Tu m'aiderais à me donner les moyens alors?" demanda t-il en rechauffant ses bras.

-" Evidement, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit."

-" Je m'y attendais de toute façon... Je commence à te connaitre."

Elle leva la main pour retirer quelques flocons de ses épis blonds, et il en profita pour baisser la tete et déposer un baiser sur ses levres. Il sursauta aussitôt, comme éléctrifié et elle éclata de rire encore une fois.

-" Ne rigole pas, tu es completement gelée! On ferait mieux de rentrer tu crois pas?" demanda t-il devant la mine rougie de sa demoiselle. Elle hocha positivement la tête et le blond glissa sa main le long de son bras pour atteindre la sienne et la serrer doucement.

Ils tournèrent ensemble les talons, et s'en allerent sous la neige, dans les rues silencieuses et vides de présence. Cette soirée était la leur, c'était leur tomber de rideau, leur scène finale.

Du haut du deuxieme étage, Xemnas, leur professeur d'anglais lacha un grand sourire, et se détourna enfin de la fenetre à laquelle il jouait les voyeus.

Ce petit Strife, il avait décidement pas finit de l'embetter.


	8. Epilogue

Bonjour à vous!

Je me suis dit que j'allais poster le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction et la finir une bonne fois pour toute, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur d'autres choses. Au final, cette fiction n'aura pas été aussi longue que je le voulais à l'origine, mais il faut avouer que je me suis lassée des les premiers épisodes... Sans vos reviews et vos encouragements, je l'aurais sans doute laissée tombée, alors merci à vous ^^

LightningXx: Ben ecoute... Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise autant! =) Je sais pas quoi dire de plus, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin xD Et pour répondre à ton mp, oui j'ai commencé pas mal de choses entre temps, comme tu l'as dit j'ai Seven à finir ( même si... j'ai du mal xD) et sinon j'ai commencé quelques petits OS par-ci par-là, je songeais à une suite de Origins... En fait la pluparts des idées viennent des rp que je fais avec Cloudy xD J'en ferais une petite selection et j'en posterais ici, attend toi à manger du Cloud/ Lightning encore! xD

niemand-ist-da: Hé hé hé hé merci beaucoup! :p Lightning et Snow, c'est vrai qu'ils vont carrément bien ensemble, mais je trouve ça triste de laisser Serah toute seule. Et pis comme je prefere Cloud à Snow... xD Saix n'est pas un méchant garçon à l'origine. Il est juste très ami avec Stella, et pis ben il s'est énérvé. Je te garanti qu'en temps normal, il est cool! xD Tifa, comme je le disais dans une review précédente, je l'aime bien, mais je l'aime pas non plus. C'est compliqué entre elle et moi xD Et Rude, j'en ai vu un très beau à Japan Expo alors... Voila! Je suis désolée pour le non-retour de Seifer et l'absence des autres couples. J'avais prevu de faire des tas de choses pour cette fiction, et elle devait être beaucoup plus longue. Mais comme j'avais du mal à suivre, je me suis dit que j'allais la racourcir, mais au moins je la finirais pour sûr... J'essayerais de faire un autre OS où on les verra plus, promis ^^ Et pis Axel et Roxas, ben oui, c'est logique xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir!

Et donc voila la toute fin de cette fiction... Mine de rien, ça fait toujours drôle quand je termine une fiction alors que ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que je suis là dessus... Bah, comme je dis à chaque fois, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et je reviendrais bien evidement vous embetter avec d'autres fics! xD

Voici alors l'épilogue pour conclure, j'espère que vous aurez aimé jusqu'au bout, et je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements qui m'ont été vraiment indispensables.

Merci encore et bonne lecture!

_Epilogue:_

-" Donc tu t'en vas maintenant?"

-" Oui, à vrai dire, je suis déjà en retard."

Lightning rangea ses derniers papiers dans sa valise, et la boucla pour de bon après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Vanille l'observa un instant et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement désormais vide.

-" Tu n'as même pas le temps de venir boire un thé?" insista t-elle en joignant les mains. Lightning leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire amusé. Elle tentait de la convaincre de retarder son départ depuis le début de l'après-midi.

-" Tu sais Vanille, je ne m'en vais pas dans un autre pays. Je serais juste un peu plus éloignée du centre-ville, mais ça ne m'empechera pas de revenir ici." repondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en se levant.

Elle regarda son ancien chez elle avec nostalgie. Apres tout, elle était resté ici deux ans, la premiere année en colocation avec Snow, et la deuxieme seule, bien qu'elle avait la compagnie de Vanille presque tous les jours. Tous les souvenirs liés à cet endroit lui revint comme un flash d'une seconde, la faisant vaciller.

" Il s'est passé tellement de choses ici... Que même si je le voulais, je ne pourais jamais oublier..." termina t-elle.

-" Mais tu te feras de nouveaux souvenirs là-bas, et surement meilleurs encore."

-" C'est vrai."

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, et Lightning se baissa lentement pour ramasser sa valise pour sortir, suivie de près par Vanille.

Elle sortit les clés de la poche de son jean, ferma une dernière fois la porte, et les tendit à la rousse. Celle-ci attrappa son amie par les épaules et la prit contre elle dans une étreinte reconfortante.

-" Domage que nos appartements soient trop petits..." fit-elle en boudant.

Lightning lacha un petit rire et lui rendit son etreinte. Par dessus son épaule, elle vit une tête blonde arriver par les escaliers, un sourire bien accroché sur le visage.

- "Ah tu es là... Je me doutais bien que tu aurais du mal à partir..." fit Cloud en saluant Vanille une fois à côté d'elles. Lightning lacha un leger sourire. Il avait, encore une fois, entièrement raison. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à abandonner cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme sa maison familliale.

-" A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ait du mal au fait qu'elle quitte la maison." gloussa Vanille en lachant l'étudiante.

-" Maman à du mal à laisser sa fille s'envoler de ses propres ailes?" continua le blond.

-" Maman à du mal à laisser sa fille partir avec un homme!"

-" Arretez de parler comme ça de moi quand je suis à côté de vous!" intervint Lightning et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

-" Alors ne t'en fais pas maman, je prendrais bien soin de ta fille." déclara Cloud d'une voix assurée.

-" J'ai confiance en toi, et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle." conclu Vanille en lui faisant un sourire étincelant.

La principale concernée lacha un soupir déséspéré et se tourna vers la porte de son ancien appartement, non sans un pincement au coeur. Apres tout, c'est dans cet endroit que reposaient tous ses souvenirs. C'était son chez elle, et elle avait du mal à le quitter, tout comme ces clés, qui étaient un peu comme le concentré de son passé. Cloud remarqua son malaise, et lui fit un sourire reconfortant. Au moins elle n'était pas seule, et il était là pour l'aider à surmonter ça. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et vint vers Vanille en lui tendant les clés.

-"Merci pour tout Vanille... Tu salueras oncle Cid pour moi hein..."

- " Evidement! On se dit à bientôt alors!" repondit la rousse en attrappant le trousseau avec un grand sourire.

Cloud se baissa pour prendre la valise et tendit une main à Lightning, qui vint caller la sienne dans celle du blond, puis ils descendirent les escaliers ensembles de son ancien appartement.

Vanille equarquilla les yeux face à un detail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt: son amie portait un petit anneau argenté à l'annulaire de sa main gauche, brillant avec le reflet du soleil.

La rousse lacha un leger rire et rentra chez elle pour se faire un thé.

Elle avait désormais la preuve que tout irait bien.


End file.
